Dark
by TimeTellsAll
Summary: Ron's twin sister and Draco Malfoy fall in love but can their relationship last threw her busy scedual... ALSO just so u know this is the first few chapters so I hope u enjoy them... Also I own nothing but my charicters


Dark Light… Light Dark

Chap 1

Cat's POV

I walked into the Great Hall and knew I was late, but I'd known that when I had to fly from Japan to London to get on a train that I wasn't going to be able to be on time, then I missed the train and had to fly all the way anyway_ Stupid tsunami in the Indian Ocean blew me off course_. The first year sorting was done and all eyes were on me as I walked into the room. The Headmaster was about to speak. Albus Dumbledore saw me enter and pointed to the table I was to sit at. I walked past three of the four long tables, eyes following me as I did. I walked down the fourth one to the place that I saw four heads of flaming hair. I walked to them my dark brown curls bouncing as I moved.

"May I sit with you?" I asked a girl with bushy brown hair. She smiled a sweet large toothed smile at me and slid over for me to sit next to one of the redheaded boys. I sat down and turned to watch the headmaster. He gave his speech, welcoming the new and old students to school, introduced the new teachers, there was some whispering among the students about one Mad-eye Moody guy, and said something about a tournament that got the excitement of everyone else in the room but me. After that he said to the students,

"Also joining us this year I would like to welcome a very special young lady to our school. Will you pleas stand up Catherine." I stood up and all eyes were on once agene. "You may sit back down if you wish." I nodded and sat back down in my seat. "She comes to us in her fourth year as her school in Japan has been closed indefinitely. So I expect you to all welcome her warmly to our wondrous school." He said with a smile at me. "Let the feast begin!" he called out clapping his hands together ounce and spreading his arms in welcome, the food appeared at once and everyone stared to eat and talk. The six people next to me turned in their seats and looked at me.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George Weasley (she got the twins mixed up), and this is Harry Potter." she said pointing to each as she said their name. I nodded at each and smiled at the Weasleys.

"So your name is Catherine right?" asked Harry. I nodded.

"Catherine LeeAnne, is my full name, but pleas call me Cat, Catie (pronounced like Katie), or Catie LeeAnne." I said in my normal tone (a/n she's really really quiet and kind of shy untill you get to know her). I noticed that when I said my names that the Weasleys all looked up shocked.

"Do you have a last name?" Ginny asked me.

"Yes I do and I'll tell you but not quite yet."

"Will you tell us about your family?" Ron asked me. I nodded at him and took a bight of my chicken.

"Well I'm the second youngest in my family of eight kids. I have six older brothers and one younger sister. My twin brother is eleven hours, eleven minuets, and eleven seconds older than me (she was born at 11:11:11 pm). Two of my older brothers are twins as well. Also I'm a disgrace to my family." I told then all eating some more chicken.

"How is that." George asked me interestedly.

"Well George, I don't look like the rest of my family at all. My, hair is dark brown and curly, it only looks like theirs in really bright lights, like the sun." I said. "Why do you ask?"

"We have a sister that says the same thing" Fred told me. I shook my head.

"_WOW! I'm gone for four years and my own family forgets me!"_ They all looked at me like I was nuts.

"What did you just say and in what language?" Harry asked.

"I speak fluent Japanese, and I said 'Wow, I'm gone for four years and my own family forgets me.'"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head, continuing to eat my food.

"So where are you from?" Harry asked me.

"Well the last time I was home I was ten, four years ago, so I guess you could say I'm from Sapporo Japan. My school was called the Sapporo Academy for Witches. All girls' school, I hated it most thoroughly."

"Hey that's the school our sister goes to maybe you know her." Ron exclaimed.

"RON I AM YOUR SISTER YOU BLOODIE BLOCKHEAD!!" I yelled at him and a second later I was on the floor being hugged by my four siblings. "I missed you too. How have you been?" I asked pushing them off of me. We all got back into our seats while being glared at by a teacher in green velvet robes. They all told me everything that had happened. I hugged my baby sister when she told me about the diary thing, and kept looking at Harry in aw.

"So what have you been up to since you left?" Fred asked me.

"Oh not much. I don't have a lot of free time after the second week of my first year."

"Why's that?" Harry wanted to know.

"Well because she was probably focusing a lot on her school work. I hear that Sapporo Academy is a very hard school." Hermione told us. We all looked at her like she was nuts.

"Yah no. My second week of school I was recruited for the Japanese National Quiditch team." I told them on our way to the common room.

"You're NOT on the team, I know all the names of the members of every team in the world. Your name isn't anywhere in the list." Ron argued.

"Yes I am you dolt. The Asian teams put the Asian names of the members on that list that you look at. Neko LeeAnne the seeker for the JNQT is me. Neko means cat in Japanese and that is the easiest name I go by for the list. However, when the teams are announced before the matches I am announce as Catie LeeAnne Weasley, seeker."

"YOUR THAT CATIE LEEANNE WEASLEY?!?" Harry, Ron, Fred, and George exclaimed.

"Yes I am. I can't believe that you didn't get that a long time ago." We had reached the portrait of a large lady in pink satin.

"Botruckle" Ron said and we went in. The second we were in the porthole I was attacked by three animals. Two by air and one on the floor. I fell to the floor laughing hysterically as the animals tickled me.

"Catie what is this?" Fred asked me. I sat up on the floor.

"This is my messenger, my pet and my familiar." I told them.

"Ok so which is which?" Harry asked eyeing the animals suspiciously.

"The black cat is my familiar, her name is Ink, the barn owl is my messenger, her name is Ai(a/n Ai is pronounced I, it is Japanese for love), and the blue and silver dragon is my pet, her name in Yume(a/n Yume is pronounced U may, it is Japanese for dream), she's a Japanese ice dragon(a/n, srry lots of these, she breath ice and diamond not fire/ about the length of a meter stick from tail to snout and on the thin snakelike side with arms and legs and wigs of course) and this is as big as she will ever get."

"Ok so what is the difference between a pet and a familiar?" Fred asked me petting Ink's head.

"A pet is something to play with and keep you company, but generally has no purpose but entertainment or some form of work, a familiar is an animal that help with your magic only really strong witches use them, at the school I was at to have the privilege of owning a familiar you had to pass a very dangerous and very difficult set of fifty thee tests. I'm the only one in the class that the tests didn't kill." They all looked at me with fear and respect. "Oh come on don't look at me like that, after living with these two" I pointed at Fred and George "for ten of my short fourteen years, as well as my training when I started my career in the league, those classes and tests were cup-cake city." I said with a smile and then I yawned.

"Tired already little sister?" Ron smirked. I nodded at him and stifled another yawn.

"Why didn't you sleep on the train?" Hermione asked me.

"I missed the train. I had to fly to the train station on my broom from Tokyo where I had been staying while I did some training with my team. I would have been on time if that stupid tsunami in the Indian Ocean hadn't blown me off course and forced me to land until the wind wasn't as strong. Thankfully Yu had sent my stuff to her cousin Cho Chang to bring to the train for me and then on up to the school just in case something happened." I said yawning

"Wow, you really do have some adventures." Ginny told me. I smiled at her and walked over to the window and opened it.

"Ai, come here." I said and held out my arm. She landed lightly on my arm and hooted softly. "You know the rules, you live in the owlery, NOT in my room." I snuggled her up to my nose and then tossed her out the window. I gathered Ink up in my arms and Yume followed me as I walked up the stairs to the girl's dorms. I found my room and went in. I set out Yume's hanging bed and then changed into blue boxers and a black tank top. I crawled into bed and Ink snuggled up next to me.

Chap 2

Catie's POV

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and wide awake. I climbed out of bed and saw Hermione just getting up too.

"Morning." She said cheerily. I hate mornings and people like this just make me love them even more… I nodded my morning to her and opened up my trunk. I pulled out my robes and tie and all that fun stuff and got dressed I pointed my wand at my head and Hermione gasped.

"What are you doing?!?"

"My hair?"

"With your wand?" I nodded my head and pointed my wand at my head agene. A few seconds later my hair was drenched but my clothes stayed dry. I shook the water out of my hair until it was just damp, I pulled smoothing milk, curl activation gel, and curl reviving spray out of my trunk. I put all three in scrunching them threw out all of my curls separately. Then I locked everything in place with natural feel hair spray. When I was done with my hair I went over to the mirror on the vanity and put on my brown eyeliner in a subtle cat's eye style, I toped everything off with rose essential oil perfume and Hermione and I went down to breakfast.

"That took you ten minutes. How do you do it?" she asked in awe. "So simple and yet you look so beautiful." I smiled at her and rolled some shiny cherry flavored lip gloss onto my lips.

"Thanks. I'll teach you something you can do in little time that will make jaws drop, eyes pop, and heads turn." I said and we liked arms and walked on down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

After breakfast we went off to class. The first of the day was Potions class in the dungeons with the Slitherins. We walked down the classroom together and stood in line. The Slitherins joined us soon after and about five seconds later the Potions Master, Severous Snape appeared in the passageway next to us. He opened the door and we all walked inside. As we were all going to places to sit down he stopped us.

"Today class we will be working in pairs to create the Pinkiltweek potion. As we final have an even number no one will work alone. Howsoever there is still an odd number meaning that one Gryffindor will be working with a Slytherin. I will be the one to choose that happy pair." He sneered as he looked around the room. His eyes landed on me and his sneer grew. "You there new girl, no don't bother to tell me your name, you will be paired with…Draco." I looked around the room to see who this Draco was but couldn't tell.

"I can't believe he put you with Malfoy." Ron leered

"The same evil kid you told me about at breakfast?" I asked them and they all nodded.

"_Perfect I'm stuck with rich, stuck up, idiot__,__ jerk boy!!!! Fuck my life!"_ I said in Japanese as the rest of the class broke into pairs. A blond boy with pale skin walked over to me. He was quite handsome if I do say so myself. A little taller than me he had a thin muscular body and a smooth walk. Then I caught myself _Your SUPPOSED to hate him dolt. _I told myself as he stopped next to me.

"Seeker right?" were the first words out of my mouth and he just looked at me like I was nuts, yet without actually looking at me.

"No I'm not _Seeker_, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Who are you?" I just laughed at him

"You're not very quick are you. I meant seeker like the position seeker not a name." I told him with a smirk. "You can call me Catie LeeAnne." I held out my hand to him. He looked at me and took my hand looking at me really for the first time. His eyes!! So incredibly breath taking! He bent in a slight bow and kissed the back of my hand. I blushed and he looked up from my hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Miss Catie LeeAnne, and yes I am a seeker."

"The pleasure is mine I'm sure Sir." I said with a smile and he stood up.

"Shall we begin?" I nodded and began to set up the ingredients while Draco got the caldron and fire ready. One hour later we were the only group done thought Hermione and Nevel were close, only because Hermione did all the work. The only reason that Draco and I had finished was because I knew tricks to make the potion set faster. Snape came over to us and examined our work and then dipped a ladle full of the pink swirling pearl potion.

"To make sure you have done this correctly I want you to drink some of this Miss Catherine." He said and held the ladle out to me. Before I could take it from him Draco grabbed it from him and drank it. Everyone looked at him in astonishment. Apparently he had never done that before. His skin turned a light rose color before he turned into a small, pink, bird. I picked up the Draco bird and took it over to the wash corner where purified water ran continuously down into the basin and out agene. I set the Draco bird on the floor and poured some water onto the flower. A second later Draco was standing in front of me yet agene. The class all applauded and Snape took a large flask of our potion to his desk. We walked over to our area and cleaned up the rest of our potion. When we were finished he looked at me.

"What is your next class?" he asked me while we waited for the end of the hour bell. I looked at me schedule.

"Care of Magical Creatures out on the grounds." I told him looking up.

"That is my next class as well. May I escort you there?" he asked my shyly a pitiful look on his face.

"Ok, I guess, since you're going there too." I said and his face brightened into a smile. Just then the bell rang and we gathered our books and walked up the stairs together my brother and friends glaring at Malfoy and looking confused at me. I just shrugged and kept going. We went out onto the grounds and headed towards a hut at the edge of the forest. There were several wooden crates next to it.

"What are toughs for do you think?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Probably something dangerous and disgusting as per usual with the great dolt Hagrid."

"Hey now, be nice he's a teacher and I don't like it when people disrespect teachers. It's rude and ungrateful." I said and walked over to my brother and our friends. "He's so rude to the teachers, I don't like it."

"Sis he's rude to everyone, he especially doesn't like our family, Harry, and Hermione." Ron told me giving me a hug.

"We told you to watch out for him. Why did you walk out here with him anyway?" Hermione asked me.

"Well he asked me if he could escort me to my next class, and since we were going to the same class and he looked so pitiful I agreed to let him." I told them.

"Wow, Malfoy looked pitiful and asked to escort a Gryffindor to class?!" Harry Ron and Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yah he did, is that not normal for him?" I asked confused looking around for the teacher. I spotted Malfoy looking at me and I glared at him and turned around agene. "Where is our teacher?"

"I don't really know, he could be in the forest looking for an injured creature." Harry told me and then glared over my left shoulder. I turned around and saw Malfoy standing there.

"Can I help you with something Malfoy?" Ron questioned. Malfoy just ignored him and looked at me.

"I'm sorry I angered you Catie, will you forgive my actions?" he said looking at the ground.

"Yes I will, just don't let me here you insulting people agene, alright. That goes for students as WELL as teachers." I told him.

"I promise you I will do as you ask." He said and smiled at me. Not a sneer, but a genuine smile. I gave him a little smile and turned back to my friends who were slack jawed at what had just happened.

"Wow Catie, you have to power to bring that boy to his knees." Hermione said. "As well as any other boy too if you wanted to."

"It makes me so mad! I don't like it when boys drool over me I'm not even pretty and I don't understand why they do it!" I said in frustration, the others looked at me in astonishment, just as the teacher came out of the forest. He was HUGE!!

"Mornin' you lot." The giant said to us and motioned us over to him. "Today we'll be lernin' 'bout blastended scruts!" he said excitedly

"What are they?" Malfoy asked looking disgustedly into a crate.

"Shut yer mouth and listen Malfoy." Hagrid told him gruffly. "Now your job today is to split into pairs and try to feed 'um. We have three crates 'o different foods here to temp 'um wit. Now watch out for 'um, they have suckers, for blood, some have stingers, and all 'o 'um shoot fire out their hind ends." He told us and motioned for us to pair up. Before I could even look at my friends Draco had come and grabbed my arm, dragging me over to a crate.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him as I looked into the crate.

"I want to be your partner agene." He said simply and went to get some of the food to temp the scruts. When he came back we set to work trying to feed them. During the whole class period we kept making each other laugh. He was laughing so hard at a joke I had just told that he wasn't paying attention to the screuts and got his hand burned.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" I asked him concerned.

"Yah I'm fine." He told me, but his face said otherwise.

"Here let me see it." He held up his hand and I gently took it. He winced in pain even at the smallest, lightest touch. I took out my wand and a large vile of dittany paste. I gently covered his hand in the cool white past and waved my wand over his hand _Burnus ageus. _The past hardened and turned sun yellow.

"What did you do?" he asked me looking at the thick hard glove on his hand. "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Good it's not supposed to hurt. I'm healing the burn, when the dittany falls off you'll be healed."

"Wow, thank you!" he said with a smile. "How long will it take do you think?"

"About two more minuets" I told him and looked over at Ron and Harry. They were both looking at me confused. _LATER _I mouthed at them and they nodded. I went back to trying to tempt the screuts with some bloody liver. Draco looked at his watch.

"What is your next class Catie?"

"Double Herbology and then lunch." I told him starting to clean up the unused "food" as Draco's glove cracked and fell off. He helped me finish cleaning up.

"Me next class is Herbology as well, may I escort you there?" he asked hopefully.

"I guess you can if you want." I told him grabbing my bag as the bell rang.

We walked up the hill to the greenhouses and into greenhouse five that held all the raunchy and gruesome plants. Professor Sprout was their waiting on us surrounded by several pots of what looked like bleeding heart flowers dripping small drops of what looked and smelled like real blood.

"Good morning students." she called as we all sat down. I walked over to my brother and our friends and sat between Ron and Hermione. "Today class we will be working with these flowers." She waved her hand over them. "Can anyone tell me what they are and what they are used for?" She asked and mine and Hermione's hands were in the air. "Yes miss…" She looked at her class roster. "Miss Weasley." She said and I heard a gasp and a few people looked around for Ginny. "Pleas stand." I stood up and heard MORE gasps.

"They are bloody Valentines, Professor. The Flower is poisonous unless you cook it with peaches, pears, and olives then it is delicious and helps with the circulation of blood. The blood of the flower is used in the nonori, temol, ginicomo, and telivinistro potions. It is native only to Sapporo Japan but can grow elsewhere if introduced and helped with magic for a year." I said and sat back down.

"Very good Miss Weasley, forty points to Gryffindor." She said with a smile. "Now I want you all to take a Bloody Valentine flower and a few viles and collect the blood. It can be tricky and to collect as much as possible you must do something else. Your three choices are to cut it, feed it, or strangle it." She motioned for us to come forward and handed us each a plant. We took the plants back to our work tables and then everyone went to get some viles and most people took food for the flowers not wanting to hurt it or get the blood on their hands. I noticed that I was one of two people to grab a knife, Hermione was the other. We went back to our tables and sat down. "Oh I almost forgot the person that collects the most blood gets to keep one of the flowers as well as earning fifty points for their house."

I looked at my flower _"Hello little one. I need some blood of yours. If I get enough I get to keep you."_ I muttered to the flower and took the knife out and cut the flower. I then started to sing a sweet Japanese love song to it as I worked knowing that the flowers love love songs. The blood flowed freely, by the end of the double period I had fifteen viles of blood while others only had two or three and Hermione had five. Professor Sprout announced me the winner and I bandaged up my plant and sent it to my room on Yume's back.

My friends and I walked up to the castle together for lunch. Before we had gone fifty feet Malfoy caught up to us.

"Are you really a Weasley?" he asked me

"What's it to yah Malfoy?" Ron asked getting mad. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. I shook my head at him and looked at Malfoy.

"Yes I am, why do you want to know?"

"It's just that you don't look like the rest of them that's all." He said

"Well I am, Ron's my twin." I told him and he looked at Ron scared for a second then at me.

"Well I don't care if you're a Weasley, I like you anyway. I'll see you later." And he walked off with a last smile at me.

"That was interesting." Harry said "I've never seen him nice to ANYONE till now."

"He has a crush on my twin sister!!! That little pip-squeak I'll kill him!!" Ron mumbled angrily.

"Ron don't worry about it I don't like him." I said as we sat down to lunch

Chap 3

Catie's POV

It went on like this for three weeks. My classes Draco grew more and more interesting. Him flirting shamelessly with me, and me ignoring it as best I could while I fell more and more in love with him. When we worked in partners during class he grabbed me before I could even think of grabbing someone else. I saw a totally different side of him than anyone else. The Draco I saw was so much different from the Draco everyone else I knew said they saw, my Draco was kind, sweet, caring, and gentle. He didn't care who I was or where I was from, he liked me for me and I could tell he liked me. After my third week he was walking me to lunch after double Herbology like he always dose.

"Can I talk to you for a moment alone Catie?" he asked me blushing.

"Ok Draco." I said and walked with him down to the basement. When we reached the foot of the stairs he turned and looked at me.

"Catie I want you to know that, that I, that I'm, I…" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Draco you know you can tell me anything."

"I know I can I'm just worried about how you'll react."

"Why Draco, you know I won't judge you."

"I know but I'm still afraid."

"Don't be, just tell me what's wrong." I said and surprised him and me by giving him a hug. After a second he hugged me back tightly.

"Ok here goes. Catie I… I'm in love with you." He told me quietly. I looked up at his adorable blushing face and smiled still not breaking our hug.

"Draco I love you too." I said with a smile and he hugged me tighter.

"Be mine?" I smiled even bigger at him.

"I already was yours' from the first time I met you." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You know we can't tell anyone right, ESPECIALY not my brothers."

"Why not? Won't they be happy for you if your happy?"

"It's your funeral, if they find out they will kill us both." I told him bluntly

"I see your point, we won't tell anyone yet."

"Sounds good. I'll think of a place where we can be together and not be bothered ok."

"Alright with me. Let me know when you find a place."

"I will. Now lets go to lunch before my brothers hunt us down and think you kidnapped me for good." He nodded and we walked back up the stairs and into the Great Hall to our separate tables. When I sat down between Ron and Ginny everyone turned to me.

"What did Malfoy want with you?" Ron asked around a mouth full of potatoes.

"Swallow before you speak brother dear. He wanted to ask if I would tutor him on Japanese plants, he's failing the unit in class right now. I told him I would." I looked at Hermione. "Can you tell me a place we can study and not be bothered by people who think it's not right for me to help him because of our houses?"

"I know just the place I'll take you after classes." She said to me taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Just then the mail arrived and a large white owl with a red sun looking spot on it's back landed in front of me and held out it's foot.

"Oh my gosh, it's official from the Minister of Magic in Japan." I told them and took the letter from the owl.

"How do you know that?" Fred asked

"Look at him he looks like the Japanese flag, only the M.o.M. uses owls like these." I read the letter a squealed. Everyone in the aria looked at me and I could see Draco looking at me from across the room. "My team is going to be in a blood match against Bulgaria. I have to start training for it, the match is in three weeks. Also I get free tickets for the V.I.P box for my family and friends." I whispered to my brothers, Ginny, Harry, and Hernione. They all looked excited and my brothers, Harry, and Ginny offered to help me train, while Hermione offered to bewitch the balls for me or make magical opponents. I agreed to let them help and that we should start after supper that night. After classes Hermione took me up to the seventh floor and walked in front of a bare stretch of wall three times. On her third pass a door appeared and we went threw it. She told me it was the room of requirement and how to work it. We went out of the room again and I whistled for Ink. I took out a piece of parchment and an ever-inking quill,

Draco,

Meet me at 9:30 tonight on the seventh floor in front of the bare stretch of wall. I have something to tell you, it's very important.

Catie

I rolled it up and stuck it in Ink's blue caller. "Take this to Draco Malfoy for me pleas." He looked at me for a second then ran off. "Shall we go to dinner?" Hermione nodded and we went and ate with the boys and Ginny. I no mare than sat down when I saw ink jump onto the Slytherin table in front of Draco. He looked at her and took the scroll out of her caller. He read it then looked up to find me. He spotted me and nodded with a discreet smile. We all finished eating and went to get our brooms or borrow school brooms and get the box of balls and bats. We walked out to the Quiditch pitch and Hermione went to the bleachers so she could cast her spell. We played ten mock games and then went in. I went and showered and changed before I left at 9:20 to meet Draco. When I arrived he was already waiting on me. I smiled and walked past the wall three times thinking, _someplace we can be alone, and comfortable where no one can find us._ On my third pass the door appeared and I pulled him inside. I was a medium sized room painted blue and had a fire place and a big comfy couch, a table full of snacks and tea, as well as rosters, marshmallows, gram crackers, and chocolate for s'mores. He walked over to the couch and sat down I lock the door and sat next to him. I snuggled up to him and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"This is nice. I love it." He told me and kissed the top of my head. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Draco there is something you need to know about me."

"What is that?" he asked and looked at me. I sat up to look at him better.

"What is your favorite professional Quiditch team?" I asked him

"What dose that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer pleas."

"Ok, my favorite team would have to be Bulgaria." He told me and I sighed.

"And your least favorite?"

"Japan. Why do you ask?"

"I have my reasons. Why do you not like Japan?"

"The seeker, she never fails to get the snitch, she's too good." I looked at him and wished I had a poster of the Japanese Quiditch team with me. Then one appeared on the floor next to me. I picked it up and showed it to him.

"Draco, I am the seeker for Japan." I told him and pointed to the poster.

"No your not, you can't be your still in school."

"So is Victor and no one complains about him only me!" I stood up and stomped off to the window. Draco came over to me and turned me to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sick of everyone, two national seekers are still in school and I'm the only one people complain about. It's only because I'm a girl, if a guy could do what I do, and had never failed to get his team the snitch everyone would praise him and say how amazing he is. But if a girl dose that oh look out, everyone hates her, never mind that she works her butt off and has a perfect record, she's to be shunned. Add the fact that I joined the pro team when I was ten and I a real freak show, not to mention that I'm the only non- Japanese on the Japanese team." I told him getting angrier by the second. Draco stroked my hair and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry love. I believe you, only the real Japanese seeker would get that worked up by all that. I have no idea what you go threw but you don't need crap from me on top of it." I smiled up at him and he hugged ms closer and smiled at me. "I think I have a new favorite team." I laughed at him and playfully punched his arm.

"Oh and why's that?"

"Because the most perfect girl in the world is that team's seeker. What's your record by the way?" I blushed and looked down

"1359 catches in matches and 0 misses in matches. I ALWAYS get the snitch." I told him and his jaw dropped. I blushed even more and turned around so he wouldn't see.

"How do you do it." He asked in aw and started to massage my neck and shoulders.

"I have really good eyesight, better than perfect actually, and I train my but off during the season as well as in the off season. I develop new tricks and I have people help me."

"Your incredible you know that."

"No I'm not I just love the game. I feel so free when I'm playing even if I do get the crud beat out of me." I told him and walked over to the couch and sat down. He sat down behind me and continued to massage. "I have my first blood match coming up in three weeks and I get free tickets for my family and friends for the match to sit in the V.I.P. box." I turned and looked at him and held his hands. " want you and your parents to come."

"I'll make sure they get there" he told me and kissed my fingers. After that we just sat snuggled up on the couch and ate s'mores until 10:30. We then went back to our common rooms and I went to bed.

That was the routine for the next two and a half weeks. Go to classes, practice after supper, spend time with Draco in our little room, do homework, then hang out with my friends and go to sleep. Five days before the match I sent and owl to mom and dad, one to Bill, and I sent Yume to Charlie asking them to come to the match and I sent them their tickets. I gave Draco his and his parents' tickets and I gave Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and my brother's tickets all to Hermione because I knew she wouldn't loose them. Everyone wrought back that they would in fact come to the blood match and that they couldn't wait to see how I had changed in four years. The day before I had to leave I went and talked to Dumbledore and let him know what was going on. He agreed and wished me good luck. I left the day before every one else did so I could see my team and practice some with them and at full speed instead of part speed like with Harry, Ginny, and my brothers.

"_Hey everyone!!" _I called as I walked into the dressing room the day before the match. I was instantly tackled by six people in a huge hug.

"_Neko!! We've missed you so much."_ Mi (my) and Yu (you) the beaters screamed

"_You have been practicing haven't you?"_ asked our keeper Dino (d- I- no).

"_Is your new school terrible?"_ asked the chasers, a set of identical triplets named May, Kay, and Ray.

"_I missed you guys too!!! I have been practicing Dino. No my school isn't terrible my brother's and sister go there, AND I have a boyfriend!!"_ The three girls shrieked and the boys looked shocked

"_YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?!?!" _they all yelled. I nodded me head and grabbed my Lightning Bolt 2 (best and fastest broom ever made, Lightning Bolt 2 is not on the market for anyone yet but the maker is Japanese so the Japanese team got the first seven made)

"_Lets go practice. You can meet my friends, family, and boyfriend tomorrow."_ With that we all walked outside to practice.

Chap 4

Ron's P.O.V.

We arrived at the stadium the day of the match and Mum, Dad, Bill, and Charlie were there waiting on us.

"Where is our little girl?" Mum asked looking around for Catie

"She's already here some where Mum." I told her and led everyone up to the V.I.P. box and saw our seats in the front row, next to the Malfoys. I walked over and sat next to Malfoy, Harry and Hermione following me.

"What are you doing here?" I spat at him.

"We were invited the same as you." He said coolie. A house elf dressed in a dark blue tea towel walked up to us then. She looked at our row and nodded.

"Excuse me sirs and misses, my mistress says for me to tell you to play nice and don't fight, to the Weasley's and Malfoy's. She says for me to tell you that this is her day and not to mess it up with you fighting." The house elf bowed and walked over to Mum and Dad. She handed them a letter and left. Mum and Dad read it and Mum looked really excited, she turned tword the pitch excitedly. A moment later the Bulgarians flew out in a blur of crimson. The announcer called the teams names and when he red off Krum's name most of the stadium cheered. While the part that was for Japan booed. Most of the V.I.P. box was booing Krum. A few seconds later seven blurs of white and scarlet blew past.

"I now introduce in their first ever blood match JAPAN!!! The Keeper and captain Dino Yuri! The Dynamic Duo, the Beaters Mi Tula and Yu Ming. Next up we have the triple threat and don't ask me who's who, the Tasegawa triplets, Chasers May, Ray, and Kay! Finaly last but most deffinatly not least, some call her skill bottled perfection, other's call her blessed, I don't care what it is this little lady is 1359 and 0 in matches!!! She has never filed to get her team the snitch, yes you know who I'm talking about the only non-Japanese on the team Miss Catie "the Cat" LeeAnne Weasley!!!" The whole stadium went nuts as Catie flew half speed around the pitch with her hair blowing out behind her. She came over to the V.I.P. box and stoppe and smiled at us all.

"Hey Mum, hi Dad, Bill, Charlie, everyone, wish me luck!" she said and blew a kiss and flew off after winking in mine and Malfoy's direction. I looked next to me and saw that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy looked like they were trying to dig cotton out of their ears. I looked at Malfoy who shrugged.

"I put a mute spell on them. Catie doesn't want them to know that she's your sister yet."

"Why?" Harry asked him

"She has her reasons." He said and took the spell off of his parents. We all turned to see the players gathering in the center of the pitch for the start of the match.

Catie's POV

I talked to my parents, winked at my boyfriend who had put a mute charm on his parents then flew off the join my team in the middle. The reff released the balls and then blew his whistle. I rocketed straight up into the air, Krum following me closely. I started to look around for the glint of gold that was my only responsibility. I made two laps around the field and Krum was still following me. I did some fakes and he still followed me. _Ok, if that's the way you want to play so be it._ I put my fingers to my mouth and blew three sharp whistles to get my beater's attention. They looked up and me quizzically.

"_GET HIM!!"_ I called down to them and they smiled deviously at me. I made one more pass and made like I had seen the snitch and dived at the signal from my beaters. Krum followed me and they hit the bludgers at him. They hit him from both sides and he fell to the ground unconscious his broom next to him. I pulled out of my dive and wised around the field. As I was passing the V.I.P. box I herd Ron yell "She's bloody brilliant!! Did you see that Harry?!? She was…" I didn't catch the rest he was out of ear shot. I herd my team score five times and Bulgaria two. I was looking for the snitch when out of nowhere I was hit in the back by a bludger.

I fell from my broom and towards the ground. I looked up and my broom was coming after me. It passed me and I flipped so I could land on it and fly off. I rose threw the air to cheers and I saw Mum, Dad, and Draco's scared faces.

The match went on for three hours, me getting the snot beat out of me by bludgers. We were down by 100 points but Krum was still unconscious. Then there it was the snitch up by the V.I.P. box. I flattened myself onto my broom and zoomed towards it. It was hovering right in front of where Draco was sitting. I caught it and pulled up so I didn't hit anyone in the box. I swore I herd someone sneeze when my robes blew around. I flew out over the pitch and just as the whistle blew I was hit by a final bludger and fell to the ground.

Next thing I know I'm surrounded by my team and the announcer was reading the final score Bulgaria 550 Japan 610, May had scored a final goal just as the whistle blew. They helped me stand up and I was a little dizzy. We walked up to the V.I.P. box to receive our trophy and talk to the M.o.M. When we got up there Mum rushed over to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh my are you alright? I was so worried about you. Do you hurt much? Oh let mummy take care of it." She worried looking me over for broken bones.

"Mum I'm happy to see you too." I said and gave her and Dad a hug. Then I hugged my brothers and sister, then Harry and Hermione. Draco snuck up on me and gave me a hug too.

"Congratulations angel, you were fantastic." He whispered in my ear. I smiled at him and hugged him back.

"Young lady what do you think your doing?" Dad asked me.

"I believe Weasley, she is hugging my son. What dose it matter to you anyway?" Mr. Malfoy replied coolly. I looked at them both and saw the death glares in their eyes.

"What dose it matter to me? Well I'll tell you. She is my oldest daughter that's what." Dad said looking ticked. I looked at Draco who looked at me.

"Oh crud." I said and he nodded. Looks like we may have a fight on our hands.

"What are you doing here anyway Malfoy?" dad wanted to know

"Dad, I invited Draco and his parents, the same as I invited you." I told him standing between him and Mr. Malfoy.

"Why would you do that Catherine?" Mum asked me. I drug Draco over to me for support. Just at that second something clicked with Ron and the twins. _Oh no, they know!_ Ron and the twins lunged at Draco at the same time.

"How DARE YOU!!" Ron yelled punching him.

"How dare you date our little sister you slime ball!" the twins yelled

"_Ice-solation"_ I yelled pointing my wand at them. I pulled Draco out of the mess and stood the figures of my brothers frozen in ice blocks up with my wand. 'What do you think you three are doing?!" I yelled and looked at Draco and saw his nose was bleeding. I handed him a Kleenex and he put it to his nose.

"Looks like our children are dating Weasley." Mr. Malfoy said tauntingly. Dad lunged at him jostling me hard for the first time since the match was over.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" I screamed and held my wrist. It was shattered and I hadn't noticed the pain until now when it got bumped because all of me hurt. Everyone froze as I sat down holding my wrist and crying. Draco sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap and tried to calm me down. After three minutes I was calm enough to speak.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked me worriedly.

"Yah I'm fine, my wrist is shattered beyond repair though. Twentieth break you know." I grabbed my wand and pointed it at my left arm. _"Legu…"_ Before I could get the spell out Draco grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing my arm. Dino I need skelo-grow and lots of it." He brought the bottle over and sat it next to me. I pointed my wand at my arm again and decided that all knew bones in that arm would be better. "Brackiarm Elmendo" I said and I didn't feel any pain in that arm anymore. I stowed my wand in my robes and looked at Draco's father who was closest to me. "Mr' Malfoy will you open that bottle for me pleas?" He reached down and picked it up, twisted the cap off of it and handed it to me.

"Why didn't you do it yourself sweetie?" Mum asked me.

"Because I need two hands to open it and I only have one working hand at the moment. I took all to bones out of the other arm." Everyone but Harry looked disgusted.

"Lockhart did that to me on accident second year. Now your doing it on purpose?" I nodded at him and took a big gulp of scelo-grow and swallowed it, then took another. "How do you do it? That stuff is foul tasting."

"I'm used to it, I break A LOT of bones. You should have seen when I had to re-grow my spine, that was the only one that ever hurt me. None of the others bother me." They looked at me like I was nuts and Ron was shaking his head at me. I looked at him and the twins. "I'll un freeze you ONLY if you promise not to beat up Draco anymore. Didn't Orchid tell you all to play nice for me." They agreed and I unfroze them. "Lets all go back to my house for a calibration for winning this match." I said and Draco helped me stand up.

"Ok sweets, but where is your house?" Mum asked me.

"It's in Japan. I have to have a permanent address in the country or I can't be on the international team." I said to them. "Orchid, Rose, Basil." I called and three house elves popped in front of me. "Take us all back to the house please and then inform the others that we need calibration party food." They nodded and grabbed the team, my family, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and went then came back for Harry, Hermione, Draco, and me. We popped next to everyone waiting at the foot of the driveway in front of the locked gate.

"They said they can't take people past the gate only themselves and you." Ron said

"They can't I have a spell on the gate that doesn't let them bring people into the grounds if the gate is locked. Will you three go and get the carriages and send them down here?" they nodded and popped away. I unlocked the gate and we all walked inside. The grounds around my house are beautiful, water gardens, koi ponds, and regular gardens every where. The carriages pulled up as well as a kelpi trotting next to them. Everyone loaded into the two carriages and I walked up to the kelpi. "Hello Dilious (dee- lee- o- ss). I need you to kneel down for me I'm re-growing the bones in my left arm."

"As you wish Mistress Catie." He said and got to his knees so I could mount him. I climbed on and wound my fingers into his long blue black main, he stood up and Mum looked like she was about to scream.

"Mum don't freak out about me riding a kelpi. I bridled him, he can't hurt me, EVER. Now lets go to the house." I road in front of everyone and when we came around the last bend of trees hiding my house everyone gasped.

"THIS is your HOUSE!?!? Sis it's not a house, it a MANCION!" Bill said in disbelief. Then I saw fire.

"Shoot! Charlie I need help!" I called to him. "Climb up behind me NOW!" He did as he was told and I kicked Dilious into a gallop. When we came around the edge of the house we saw four huge flames and six HUGE…

Chap 5

Catie's POV

Dragons. My three females were nesting and irritable. I looked at my horntails, they were in chains and twenty men were walking towards my hooded blues (midnight blue dragons with hoods on their heads like a cobra), and twenty more were walking towards my aquamarines (aquamarine colored water dragons, can be on land or in water but are healthier in water and they fight better). All six of them were fighting and the men were still advancing. Charlie jumped down and I looked at Dilious.

"Can you turn into a dragon and eat them?"

"Yes I can, but I don't want you riding when I do." I nodded and slipped off being careful of my healing arm. I took out my wand and released my horntails. I looked in the nests and saw that the eggs were gone. I looked around and spotted them in a huge basket, I pointed my wand at them and shouted "Telioportpses!" The eggs disappeared and I envisioned my bed in my bedroom her at the house. "Thorn put me on your back pleas" I called up to my male horntail. He looked down at me and then picked me up in his jaws and placed me on his back. "The eggs are in my room and safe. I want you all to fight them off. The redhead over by Bubbles is my brother don't hurt him he's helping." Thorn nodded and then looked at his mate Brier and then they charged the men roasting some, stomping some, and eating others. Bubbles and Spout were shooting high-powered jets of boiling water at the men Charlie astride Bubbles' back. I looked over at Delia and Josephus their hoods spread wide shooting that deadly three pronged spiral jet of flame at any attacker in range. I looked at the huge blue-black dragon that was Dilious eating men by the mouthfuls and smiling. About ten minutes later all the attackers had either fled or we dead and being consumed by my dragons but one poor soul. I directed Thorn over to him and he cowered in fear.

"Oh relax I'm not going to kill you unless you vex me more that ou and your little friends already have." I spat at him and he flinched

"I'll tell you ANYTHING!! Just please don't let them eat me." He cried pathetically.

"What were you doing on my property, and what possessed you to mess with NESTING dragon mates?" I inquired of him.

"We were told that the only trained mates of the three rarest breads lived here and we were sent to fetch them. We didn't know they were nesting until we got here and saw the eggs." He told me his whole body shaking. "We tethered the horntails while all the mates were asleep, we didn't know about the seventh one though." He continued looking over at Dilious.

"He's a kelpi not a dragon numbskull! Now how did you get in?"

"One of the boys who got roasted was dating a girl that works here called Roseanne, she let us in not knowing what we were going to do. She got knocked out soon after we stared the raid, she tried to stop us sayin' her mistress wold be angry and she started ta cry and all, sos we stunned her we did." He told me eyeing Brier how was getting closer to him. I looked at Charlie how bound him in magical cords and I whistled for Yume. She landed in front of me and I told her to bring the law. She flew off and soon the lawmen were popping up around us. They looked at the mess and at the man bound up figuring what had happened and took him without a word.

I walked inside and looked at everyone Charlie was right behind me a shiny burn on his arm. I was covered in blood and we both reeked of burnt flesh. Mum rushed over to me and Charly got between us shaking his head.

"Not now Mum. Catie where did you send them?"

"My bed in my room." I looked at Bill. "Bill my house keeper was stunned and hidden somewhere. She's short, thin, and has long straight platinum blond and pink hair. Will you find her and help her?" he nodded and left us. I motioned for my siblings, Draco, Harry, and Hermione to come with me. I led them up to my room. They were floored when I opened the door and they saw it. I went to my bed and looked at the eggs, four black, four gold, and three silver one of the silver ones was lost, broken, or still hidden in the nest. I gave Charlie, Harry, and Percy the black ones, Charlie taking two in his big careful arms, the twins Ginny, and Hermione took the gold ones, while I handed two silver eggs to Draco and took the third in my arm.

"Be careful and don't drop them or break them. Black go to the horntails, gold to the hoods, silver to the Aquamarines''" I warned and saw everyone get a better hold on the eggs that they carried and nod. I led them out to the back and told them what eggs went in what mate's nest. "Draco we have to go to the bottom of the lake and settle the eggs in the stone nest of the Aquamarines''." He nodded and followed me to the edge of the lake. We walked in up to our knees and then I called Spout. He settled me onto his back and then set Draco behind me. He then dived and swam us to the bottom of the clear blue lake. I saw the nest and spotted the fourth egg. We gently set the eggs in the nest and Spout blew boiling water on them. Bubbles swam over to me and nuzzled my chest then blew a soft stream of cool bubbles into my face that tickled. I smiled at her and she pulled Draco and me onto her back. Draco wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me from falling off making sure to secure my boneless arm. Bubbles took us to the shore and set me on my feet. I stumbled and almost fell but Draco caught me and wrapped his arm around my waist to steady me. All six dragons came over to me and I patted all of them as they nuzzled my chest. I turned and we all went back inside and saw that our parents and my team were already gone to their rooms. The house elves came to show us to our rooms and Lacy was carrying a huge bottle of scelo-grow.

"Ok so we have a party here tonight so clean up and put on the clothes that are in your room waiting." I told them taking the bottled and draining it. I looked down at my arm and saw that it had re-grown to the elbow and should be finished in an hour with all the bones re-grown and the tendons firmly attached. I walked up to my room and got my shower stuff. After sitting in the hot relaxing bah for two hours and scrubbing all the grime off of my body I got out and dried off testing my new bones. They worked perfectly. I sat down and piled my hair on top of my head in an intricate princess knot on top of my head with some of it spilling down over my left shoulder. It was all sprayed with shimmer mist and I placed a silver, moonstone, and diamond goblin made tiara against the knot of my curls. I put on some foundation to hide my freckles, brown eyeliner in a subtle cat's eye, some mascara, gold highlighter, and silver eye shadow with some light pink blush, and pink lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and didn't recognize myself, mostly because I hardly EVER use this much makeup. I went to my huge closet and went inside to find a dress. I finally found the perfect dress; it looked like it had just arrived from Paris in the last few days as it was still in the pink bag instead of the blue ones that my dresses are put into when they have had the tags removed. I took the tags off and slipped the floating glistening material on. Before I left my room I sprayed on some cheery blossom perfume. I left my room and knew that the party had already started. _Good I want to make a grand entrance!_ I walked to the grand stairs and stepped out. Everyone turned to look at me and I blushed. Dino projected his voice so that everyone could hear him.

"Now everyone I present the woman of the hour or seeker Catie the Cat!!" Everyone cheered as I blushed and walked down the stairs in my flotie silver dress. Draco met me at the foot of the stair slack jawed, he took my hand and bowed over it kissing the palm of it. He stood up and I smiled at him, _He looks incredible in a tux_ I thought to myself. He led me to the dining room and seated me next to mum on my right and him on the left. Dad was next to mum and Draco's parents were sitting next to him. My team and their dates and parents were also seated at the head table. I looked down to the other tables were everyone else was seated below the step our table was on. I smiled at my friends and siblings. I stood up and said a short speech about how it was an honor to have everyone there and then sat down quickly as the food appeared. I don't like to speak in front of people.

After everyone finished eating I stood and clapped my hands. The tables disappeared to clear the ballroom. A refreshment table appeared at the back wall and an orchestra walked in and started to play. We danced the night away.

Chap 6

Cat's POV

The next morning all of us went back to school so that we could sleep all of Sunday and then be awake on Monday for class. I shuffled up to my room and colapsed into my bed sighing. I pulled my covers up over my head, lay on my belly, and fell asleep.

I woke to the most anoying noise I've ever herd and looked at my enchanted alarm clock. THREE IN THE F*ING MORNING!!!! I got out of bed and went down stairs to see what was going on. I found Fred and George in the common room with what looked like a screeming frisbee. I walked over to my brothers and took it away form them waking them both on the back of the head.

"Do you two know what TIME IT IS!?!?" I growled at them. the both shook their heads and I fumed even more. "Well let me tell you. IT'S THREE IN THE F*ING MORNING!!!!!!!!" I yelled and took the frisbee to the window and chucked it out. I flew off screaching into the night and I went back to bed. I awoke later the next morning to my owl pecking on the window with a note in it's beak. I jumped out of bed and opened the window. She flew in and landed on my sholder. I took the note and gave her the rest of a coldron cake that was sitting on my bed side table. She sat on the bed eating it happly. I opened the note and it read,

_**Kitten**_

_**Pleas meet me in our room tonight.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**D.M.**_

I smiled sweetly and wrought a note back to him.

_Dray_

_I'd love to meet you tonight. What time?_

_Your's always and love,_

_C.W._

I gave it to Ai and took her to the window. She flew off my arm and circled around the castle. I looked out the window at the lake for a moment and then went and got ready for school. I walked down to breakfast with Ron and Harry as Hermione had gone to the library to get a new book on runes for her class. As we were walking down the Grand Staircase Draco and some of his Slitherin friends were comeing out of the doungins. The Pug was hanging all over Draco and he looked really angry.

"Hey sis I dare you to go and kiss your boyfriend in frount of all thows Slitherins." Fred said coming up behind me. I looked at him and smiled evily.

"I never turn down a dare." I said and walked over to them. "Move Pug girl. Hey Draco." I said and pushed Pansy out of the way while grabbing the frount of Draco's robes and bringing him closer to me. I smiled at him while he mouthed _'What are you doing?' 'You'll see'._ I mouthed back and kissed him full on the lips. I pulled back after a few seconds and smiled at him

"What was that for?" he asked me slightly shocked. I smiled bigger at him.

"Good morning! I'll tell you later." I said cheerily and then leaned up to wisper in his ear. "Look at the Pug." and with that I bounced off to join my brothers and Harry who were rolling in their seats.

"Did you SEE Pansy's FACE!" the twins were howling. Harry and Ron were laughing too hard to talk. We ate our breakfast and then went to class.

I went threw the whole day and Draco kept trying to get me to tell him why I had kissed him this morrning. He had sent me a note that I recived at lunch saying to meet him at nine at the room. At 8:30 I left the common room and went to the seventh floor and walked pased the bare wall three times thinking _Mine and Draco's room _as I did. When the door appeared I opened it and went in. Draco was already in there standing by the window. When i came in he turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back as we walked twords eachother. He lifted me up in his arms and kissed me deeply.

"I love you Kitten." he told me as he pulled back still holding me in his arms.

"I love you too Dray!" I told him and lay my head on his chest.

"Now tell me about this morning." he said and i looked up at him and into thows AMAZING ice blue eyes. I sighed and smiled.

"Well when you guys came out of the dungens this morning and the pug was hanging all over you, well I was mad and you looked mad so I was thinking I might hex her then Fred came up behind me. Well he dared me to kiss you in frount of them. I never back down from a dare and I wanted to piss the Pug off anyway so I did. Plus I REALLY wanted a kiss this morning." I told him and he chuckled.

"Well you sucseeded, she was PISSED she hasn't left me alone since."

"I'll deal with her tomorrow then." I told hie evily. He smiled and we sat down on the couch and fell aslep in eachother's arms.

Chap 7

Cat's POV

The sun came in threw the window and I woke up slightly not wanting to open my eyes. I was comfortable with a slight pressure around my waist. I heard a stedy rythmic beat coming from under my ear. Then I remembered, I never went back to my room last night... and nither did Dray! I opened my eyes and looked at our room in the room of requierment. I smiled to myself and glanced up at Draco. He was still asleep. He looked so calm and peaceful, I didn't want to wake him up but I had to, we had to get to breakfast and then to class. I smiled and leaned my head up and kissed him gently on his soft lips. His eyes shot open and he jumped causing me to fall off of his lap and onto the floor. Draco looked down at me worriedly as I started to laugh histaricly. He picked me up and held me in his arms.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to drop you on the floor." I saw the concern in his eyes and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine Dray. I startled you and you droped me. It's ok you didn't mean to and I'm perfectly fine." I told him kissing his cheek. I smilled at him and he smiled back.

"You know, you can wake me up with a kiss every morning if you wanted to." he told me with his adorable smirk. I stuck my tunge out at him and smiled.

"You know I would think about it but there is a slight problem with that."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I'm not in the same house as you." I reminded him standing up and walking over to the miror on the wall. I fixed my hair and used my wand to steam the wrinkles out of my uniform. Once I was done Draco did the same thing and we walked down tho the Great Hall hand in hand. When we walked in several eyes were looking at us questioningly. Draco walkd me over to my brothers and my friends and pulled out my chair for me. He kissed my cheek as i sat down and then went to join the Slytherins. EVERYONE started talking then. Some were shocked, others discusted and others still were excited.

"What was that about?" Ron asked me as I got some pancakes and sasage and pumpkin juice.

"Can't my boyfriend be a gentelmen? Or is that against the law or something for me to have a boyfriend who wants to treat me with respect?" I asked him cutting up my pancakes.

"Well Catie it's just that it's Malfoy, he dosen't respect anyone but his parents and Snape." Hermione told me. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat.

"Can't you just acsept that he loves me and is maybe willing to changes to make me happy?" I asked them.

"Well sis if it was anyone but Malfoy, we would say yes. However it's Malfoy and we know his game all too well." Ron said around a mouth full of bacon. I glared at him and he swallowed sheepishly. "Sorry bout the food."

"You guys I love him and you can't change that, also he cares about me ALOT. So but out and leave me to my own bus..." I looked over at the door and saw a familiar short girl, with long crly black hair. I stood up and ran over to her. "ABB'S!!" I yelled and hugged her tightly.

"Phyco!" she yelled back hugging me even tighter.

"I miss you so much! I thought that your dad was going to homeschool you?"

"He was BUT, he dosen't use magic very much so he's not the best teacher. So I desided to come to school here and hang out with my best froend."

"Really?" she nodded and I hugged her agane tighter. "So what house are you in? I'm in Gryffindor."

"I was just sorted into Ravenclaw." she told me with a smile. I felt something brush against my leg and I looked down and saw Abbs' fermiliar, Carlisle, a white German Shepherd. I bent down and scratched his ears.

"Hey there Car-lizle P-dizle." I cooed scratching his ears just as Ink jumped onto my sholder. "Hey Abbs I want you to meet my brothers and my friends." I told her and drug her over to my table. I walked over to my siblings and Harry and Hermione. "Everyone this is Abigale Kimberly Jackman, caller anything but Abbs, only I can call her that. Abbs this is my sister Ginny, my brothers Fred and Georg, my twin Ron, and my friends Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger." I told her everyone smiled and said hello to Abbs and she did the same to them. Then Dary came up behind me and wraped his arms around my waist.

"Are't you going to introduce me to your friend?" he cooed in my ear. I smiled and placed my hands over his as they were interlocked over my belly.

"Abbs, this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Dray this is my best friend from Sapporo, Abigale Kimberly Jackman, don't call her Abbs thow that's what I and ONLY I call her. He nodded and stuck out his hand to shake hers and she just looked at it and then looked him straight in the eyes giving his THE LOOK! He cowered back and hid behind me from it. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Abbs PLEASE be nice to my boyfriend." I begged and jumped slightly as the bell wrang. I took Draco's hand and walked down to the dungens for tripple Potions. When we reached our seats Snape pointed his wand at the board and the instructions and ingredeance for the Potion of Incandecence appeared. I took out my note book and copied it down while Draco got the ingredeince for it.

"So I thought you told me everyone in your class died in that evil test." Draco stated as he added a pound of smushed glow bugs.

"They did. Abbs is a year older that me. She's fifteen and half of her class passed the test that year." I told him as I stired in twelve bright seeds.

"I see, well that explains alot then."

After that we didn't talk much we just focused on our potion. At the middle of the triple piriod we were the only group finished, thow Hermione was almost done. Snape walked over and looked at the concoction. He ladled some up and put it in three flasks. He handed on to each of us and labled the last with our names on it.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Dirink it, see if it works." we looked at eachother and did as we were told. We upended the bottles and drank the sweet slimy potion. two seconds later we were glowing... and would glow untill midnight tonight.

Chap 8

Draco's POV

I sat next to my angel for the rest of potions class glowing brightly just like her. Her friend Abbi scared me slightly but I had to try to like her for Catie's sake. I would show her who ruled this school and I'd do it soon. The bell wrang and I stood up and folloed Catie to the dorr and we walked to Herboligy together. She spotted her friend and walked over to her.

"Hey Physco how was class... why are you glowing?" she asked looking at us.

"It was great, I had tripple potions class and we made the Potion of Incandesence."

"So you'll be glowing for a while then?" Catie nodded her beautiful curles bouncing as she did.

"So Abbs how were your classes?" she asked her with that beautiful smile on her face.

"Oh they were boaring, I had History of MAgic and Muggel studies." We both gave her a sympithetic look.

"So how are you likeing Hogwarts so far Abbs?" I asked her trying to be nice to her. Then she punched me right in the nose, I felt it break as we both hit the floor her punching every inch of me she could reach. SHE HITS HARD!! "Catie help me!" I pleaded not wanting to hit a girl and keep Catie happy at the same time by not hexing her friend off of me.

"I would but I can't. I worned you guys not to call her Abbs, that's what I call her." She looked kind of upset thow, probably form all the blood I was looseing. I then heard two sickening crunches and my arm and leg both hert like hell.

"AAAAHHHHGGGGG!" Catie looked worried and pulled Abigale off of me. She bent down and checked me over and looked like she was about to be sick.

"Crap, Draco how badly dose it hurt?" I looked up at her and tryed to speek but the words wouldn't come out. Everything around me was swiming. Next thing I was out cold.

"Draco!!" was the last thing I heared befor I was out compleatly.

Catie's POV

"Draco!!" I called and he passed out. "Briliant. _Levicorpous_" Dray's body lifted into the ir and I took him up to the hospital wing. Madom Pomfry asked what had happened and I told her that he had fallen down three flights of stairs. She nodded and lay him on a bed. I sat next to him and held the hand of the NOT broken arm. She healed him right up and sent a not to Proffessor Sprout excusing us both from class so I could sit with him.

I was half asleep when he finaly stired. I looked up and his eyes fluttered open. I looked deeply into his beautiful ice blue eyes.

"How long was I out?" he mummbled. I decided to have a little fun with him. I put on a sad yet relived looking face and sighed.

"Five months." I held back a giggle at the stuned look on his face. "The nurce says you may never walk again." He looked mortified at that.

"How hard did that girl hit me?" he asked.

"No girl hit you Dray, you fell down three flights of stairs." I said a look of warning in my voice. "And no matter if you can walk if not I will always love you." I told him and because I couldn't keep from laughing anymore I threw my head down on his bed and made my fit of histarical laughter sound like histarical sobs. He stoked my hair gently.

"AH Mr. Malfoy, you're awake well it's been three hours so it was about time. You may leave." She said and I looked up at him and smiled and laughed even harder at the look on his face.

"But you said..." he pointed at me.

"I lied." I told him simply. "You should hve seen your face!"I leaned down and kissed him slowly. "Forgive me?" I asked giving him my cutest puppy face.

"Of cource I do love." He told me and stood up. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked at the time on his wrist watch and smiled.

"We can still go to Care of MAgical cretures if we hurry we won't be late to class." I told him excitedly. I started to walk off and he pulled me back.

"I have a better idea my Angel." he told me and I gavehim a quizical look. "Just come with me." I nodded and we walked to our room and went inside. We suggled up on the couch and sat there and talked the rest of the day. When it was time for dinner we walked down together hand in hand. When we entered I left him and went over to my table and sat between HArry and Hermione.

"Ok Catie I have two questions for you." Hermione said as I put some food on my plate.

"Ok shoot." I told her taking a bite of potatos.

'Where were you last night? YOu never came in lastnight and you weren't there when I woke up this morning?" This question got my brother's, Ginny's and Harry's attention as well. I blushed deep scarlet.

"I was with Draco. We were studying for the quiz on Japanese plants and fell asleep. We didn't wake up untill this morning." I said to them just as Abbs walked passed.

"You're lieing Physco." she said and sat down in frount of me. "You're NOT leavin untill you tell me the truth." I rooled my eyes.

"Fine we were talking and we fell asleep there was no studying involved." I told them and my brothers looked pissed. Ginny and Hermione looked excited. Harry and Abbs joined my brothers in the whole pissed offedness thing.

"How did you fall asleep together?" Ginny asked me excitedly.

"In eachother's arms. We were sunggled up together on the couch and we just fell asleep." I told her and Hermione who cooed at how cute we were together even if it was "Malfoy".

"Ok second question, where were you all day, you dissappeared after potions... and so did Malfoy."

"I was with Dray. Abbs beat the poo out of him for calling her Abbs. He was unconcious in the hospital wing for three hours because he "fell down three flights of stairs" broke his arm, leg, and nose, as well as lost alot of blood and got pritty brused up." He brothers all laughed and hi fived Abbs and she looked pleased with herself. "Anyway after he was relised we decided to go and spend some alown time together untill now when we came down stairs." They all nodded the boys and Abbs not looking happy and Herms and Ginns looking happy for me. Just then the doors banged open and in ran Filch. He wispered to Dumbledore and then ran back out after reciving his anser. Dumbledoor stood up and looked at us all.

"Stuents and faculty of Hogwarts I would like to introduce...

**Chap 9**

Catie's POV

Dumbledor stood up and looked at us all. "Stuents and faculty of Hogwarts I would like to introduce the lovely ladys of Beauxbatons Acadomy for Witches." He said and a bunch of princeses bounced in attracting the attintion of EVERY man in the room. Ron turned red and staired shamelessly at their butts.

"RONALD!!" I yelled at him and kicked him hard under the table.

"OUCH!! Catie what was that for?!" he complained rubbing his shin.

"You are NOT a shovanistic PIG!!!" He just rolled his eyes and turned back around just as the head mistress walked in. Everyone stared at her, the bigest woman anyone had ever seen. She walked up to Dumbledor and he kissed her hand. He then turned back to us and smiled. "Now pleas welcome our friends from the north, the proud sons of Durmstrang." With that the doors banged open and abunch of boys marched in banging sticks on the floor making them very impressive if I might add. Then the one person that I REALLY didn't want to see walked in with the highmaster.

"VICTOR KRUM!" I snarled and everyone in the general vacintity looked at me startled. the people that knew about our , lets call it history, looked at me sympitheticly. I glared at him as he walked passed and he glanced aat me and continued walking, then did a double take and glared at me.

"Oh my, this WOUN'T end well." Ron said slightly scared. Dombledor embraced the highmaster and then they both sat down and the feast began. With me and Krum glaring at eachother.

FF after the champion selection

It had been three days since the foreners had arived and I had done and AMAZING job of keeping away from Krum so far... with a little help from my brothers, Ginny, and my friends, aswell as Draco. I went back to the common room right after the selection of the champions really worried about Harry. I went up to my room and looked around for Ink. I found her asleep on my pillow.

"Ink. I need to to go and look at the Goblet of Fire and see how it was tampered with to have four champions insted of three because I KNOW that HArry didn't put his name in that Goblet, not even I could have gotten over Dumbledors ageline." Ink nodded and dissapeared out of the room. I sighed and then went to the window. I stuck my head out and gave three shrill wistles. Then went and grabbed a peice of clean parchment and my silver ever inking quill.

_Dray,_

_Meet me at the room at 9:30. Dress comfortably._

_C.W._

As I fineshed the note Ai flew into the window and landed on my sholder. I went over to my trunk and gave her a owl treat. She ate it quickly and then I gave he rthe note in her beak. I took her over to the window and took her onto my forearm.

"Take this to Dray. He's probably in his room but I don't know." I tossed her out the window and she took flight imediatly. I sighed and went over to my bed I flopped onto in and looked at my magical alarm colck. 9:00. I got up and changed into my baggy black pj pants with silver hearts on them and my black strappy tank top. I threw my black hoody with the gryffindor crest on over the top of that and looked at the clock. 9:10. I put some jeans, and a tee shirt into my bag as tomorrow was Saterday and threw my hair into a ponytail and then silpped on my black flipflops and went down stairs. The commonroom was PACKED. A party to celibrate Harry I guess. i sunck over to the snack table and grabbed six butterbeers and some food and slipped them into my bag as well. I snuck over to the port hole and went out into the hall. I made my way silently to the RoR and opened our room. I went in and put the food on the table and threw my bag into the corner. I sat on the couch and looked at the fire waiting on Draco to arive. Ilooked at my clock a few times and the last time I looked at it it was 10:30. I sighed in defeat and went to grab my bag from the corner. AS I was straitening up I felt a pair of stong comforting arms around my waist. I dropped my bag and turned around. I was PISSED!

"Hello love." he wispered and tryed to kiss me. I turned my head away and put my hand over his lips. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!?! I asked you to meet me here at 9:30. You are JUST getting here at 10:30!!!"

"You're mad?" I looked at him in dissbelife.

"Of cource I'm mad Draco. I thought that you were'nt going to be here and I haven't gotten to spend time with you alon in four days. I miss you." I told him wiggling out of his arms and walking over to the window.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't even get you're note untill 10:15. I changed really fast and stuffed clean clothes into my school bag and ran up here as soon as I read it." I turned to him and looked at his face. He was sweaty and slightly out of breath. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling me the truth. I walked over to him and noticed what he was wairing. All black pj pants and a white tee shirt I looked him over and he smirked. "Like what you see?" I stuck my toung out at him and decided to teas him a little. I took my hoody off and tossed it at him. It hit him in the face before he could get a look at me. He tossed it over to the couch and then looked at me. He looked me up and down and tryed to say something but couldn't get the words out.

"Like what you see?" I asked striking a teasing pose. he just nodded. still stairing me up and down. "Well you're free to look but that better be all you try to do or you're NEVER gonna have children." I told him then I walked over to him and kissed him. The kiss was so passionat it took him by surprise and moned slightly. I smiled into the kiss and lightly traced his lips with my toung. he gasped and my toung darted inside and quickly won dominance. I explored every inch of his mouth and then dedecided it was time for him to step up and be a man. His toung re-engaged mine and after a few moments when I could tell he was starting to get frustrated I let him win. He explored my mouth for a little while and then started to masage my toung. I moned into the kiss and me smirked. I rolled my eyes and then I heard a soft mew. I pushed Draco off of me and realized that we were now on the couch Draco lieing on top of me. I looked at the floor and saw Ink sitting there.

"How did that cat get in here?!?!" Draco asked jumping up. I giggled at him and sat up patting my lap.

"This is my framiliar Ink." I told him and realization hit him.

"Why is she in here?"

"I asked her to find out how Harry Potter was chosen as a champion. He didn't have the abbility to get over the age line and not even I could have confunded the Goblet to think that it was four schools that compeat insted of three." I told him and he nodded understanding my reasoning. "So Inkie what did you find out for me?" she put her paws on my chest and looked into my eyes. I closed them and saw her words clearly in my head. "I stroked her and carried her over to the table with the food on it and cave her the salmon patty that I had grabbed for her in the common room from the party. she took it in her mouth and left the room quietly, very pleased with herself and her treat.

"Well what was it?"

"Someone in this school is no stranger to powerful dark magic. She couldn't tell me who it was but she did tell me it was an adult, and they used a dark form of the confundus charm on the Goblet." I looked out the windo and said more ot myself than him. "Someone wants Harry Potter dead." I heard Draco sigh and walk over to the table with the food. He took to of the butterbeers and opened them both bringing one to me. I took it and drank some of it leaning my back into Draco's chest. He wrapped one arm around me protectively while the other had his butterbeer in its' hand. We stood their looking out the window at the moon crossing the lake. I sighed and smiled to myself.

"What is it Kitten?"

"It's so perfect, and beautiful. I love the night." I put my butter beer on the window ledge and pushed open the window. The cool night air hit me instantly. I closed my eyes, inhaled the scents on the breeze, and turned around to look at Draco. I took his butter beer and set it next to mine so ho wouldn't hurt himself when I asked him my question. He looked at my face and knew that something was up.

"Just ask me what you want to love."

"I would but I'm afraid it might make you mad."

"I won't get mad just ask me." I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Ok then. I would love it if you would come and spend part of your Christmass holidays with me at my house."

"I would love to, we could use the alone time." I looked even more nervous. "What is it?"

"Not my mansion... my HOUSE." I could tell it wasn't clicking so I sighed and tried another way. "My house with my family. Mum wants my brothers and I and Harry at the Burrow for at least some of the holidays." I told him and it clicked.

"You want me to come and live in very close quarters with your family... ALL of your family?" I shook my head.

"Not all of my family. Just the twins, Ron, Ginny, mum and dad, Harry, Hermione, and myself." I told him starting to get nervous once again. "You would sleep in ether Bill or Charly's room. I would sleep in the other as my bed will have Harry in it."

"Why will Potter be in your bedroom on YOUR bed?" he asked angrily.

"Well I don't have my own room. When I left home I was still sharing with Ron. Mum and Dad's rule, twins share. Anyway whaen Harry's at the Burrow he sleeps in Ron and mine's room in the extra bed, MY bed." he was stunned for a moment.

"Why dodn't you just take one of the extra rooms three of your brothers don't use them anymore?"

"Well I haven't been home in five years. I'll probably take Charly's room, he's my favorite brother. It's also the biggest room the house aside from mum and dads room. Besides like ANYONE would go NEAR Percy's old room, it stinks!!" I smiled at him and he started to laugh uncontrolably and shake his head.

"I would LOVE to spend some of my holidays with you, BUT I want you to spend some of your's at my mannor with my parents and I." I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Now the hard part."

"Asking our parents?"

"Yeppers!" I said and started to tickel him, in hindesight, BAD IDEA!!! No sooner than I had him chuckeling he was on top of me and I was shreeking in hystaricks.

"Give up?"

"Yes, yes I give up!"

"What do you say?"

"Pleas!!"

"Nope."

"I love you?"

"Wrong again."

"DRACO!!!!!"

"Yes?" he sang. I was gasping for breath at this point.

"Draco... I... can't... breath.... it... HURTS" he looked at my face and I guess what he saw sacred him because he stopped and got off of me and pulled me into his lap. I tryed to regain my breathing but couldn't it just got worce. I crawled over to my bag and got out my inhaler. I took it and closed my eyes for a moment and my breathing returned to normale.

"Are you ok?" he aske dreally worried.

"Yah I'm fine it's all under controle. I have asthma. because I'm the youngest twin they think that I was under developed when I was born. My lungsa are really small and always will be so I can't get as much oxygen as I need."

"Are you ok thow? I don't want you to be hurt or anything."

"Dray stop worrying. I have it under controle. It's been under controle since I was nine." I pussed him onto the couch and sat in his lap cuddling up to him. I lay my head on his chest right over his heart and listned to it.

"Hey Catie?"

"humm?"

"Why do you always lay your head there on my chest?"

"It's right above your heart. I love to listen to it's stedy beat, it relaxes me." I told him and looked up at him he smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. I smiled back and kissed the only part of his face I could reach... his chin. he chuckled and I could feel it vibrateing deep in his chest. I snuggled back down into his chest and fell asleep shortly.

**Chap 10**

FF 2 weeks Draco's POV

I was sitting at breakfast watching Catie as she smiling talked to her family and friends. Pansy was trying to flert with me and everyone else was talking about the first task coming up.

I looked up when I heard the sound of wings above me. My big black owl landed infrount of me as I saw Catie's barn owl land on her shoulder. She took the letter and read it as her smile grew. She handed Ai some bacon and she flew off. I took the letter from Cypres and he took off. It was from my parents probably yelling at me about asking to stay the holidays with Catie and her family and having her stay with us for some of it. I unfolded it and saw my mother's small tidy script.

_Dearest Draco,_

_We recived your letter and are glad you are doing well. Everything here at home is going well. Your father is busy with work while I stay here. We both miss you dearly and can't waite to see you._

_Now about your request for the holidays. Your father wasn't thrilled, however after he thought about it he remembered that we will not be home over the holidays. We were going to let you choose to stay at school or to come home and stay home alown, but after we recived your request we spoke to eachother and also to the Weasley's. We have decided you will spend all of your break at their... house, if you can call it that._

_We hope you enjoy the rest of your semester. I will send some sweets to you later this week, also say hello to your beautiful girlfriend Catie for me. She is such a charming young lady. Well I shall see you over the summer. I miss you so much Draco, remember to make us proud._

_Love,_

_Mummy_

I finnished the letter smileing to myself. I folded it and put it in my pocket. I looked over at Catie but she wasn't there, hither were Granger and her sister. Her brothers and Potter were just getting up and leaving. I stood up needing to ask them a question and went into the Entrince Hall to wait on them. When they walked out I went over to them. They all four looked at me in discust.

"What do you want Malfoy?" on of the twins spat in discust.

"Just because you're dateing my twin sister dose NOT mean you're welcome near us." Ron growled his voice lace with venom.

"I would hex you but that would make Catie mad so I won't . Actualy all I need to know is, what is something she would like for Christmas?"

"Who knows? She's really hard to shop for." the other twin said. i sighed in deffeat.

"Well thanks anyway." I told tham and walked off to the library to finnish my potionshomework. As I reached the library Catie came running out with her Quiditch broom in hand.

"Hey Dray!" she said brightly kissing me lightly "Did your parents tell you yet?" She asked literaly bouncing up and down.

"Yah I just got it. I can't beleave what they decided!"

"Me eather! Any way, I'm late. I'll talk to you later. Oh and bring your broom with you for the holidays." She hugged me andgave me another quick kiss before she ran off. I smiled and went in. I was looking for the book I needed when something cought my ear.

"I hope she can teach Harry that new move without him getting hurt too badly." a voice wispered.

"Well Catie's the best EVER! If anyone can teach Harry it's my big sister, Hermione you know that." another voice wispered, I assumed it was Ginny. Then it hit me, if anyone could help me it's her best friends, Granger, Abbie, and her little sister. Well Abbie was out of the question, she hates me and goes out of her way to hit me, trip me. or cause me pain in some other way.

I gathered my courage and remembered to be nice to them for CAtie and walked over to them. When i came around the book shelves I saw them sitting at a table backs to me. I took a deep breath and cleared my throught to let them know I was there. They both jumped and turned around. Then giggled and wispered to eachother.

"Um, I don't really know how to say this but , well you see I need..." I tryed and it wasn't working

"He's so nervous, what happened to him?" Ginny wispered to Granger. "Just ask Malfoy we won't bite." she told me. Granger nodded in agreement even stowing her wand in her bag. I took a deep breath.

"I need some help. I thought that Catie's brothers could help me because she seems to be more like the twins and Ron, and Ron IS her twin, but they were useless. So then I figured how about her best friends and her little sister, but Abbie hates me." I told them, Ginny looked slightly confused.

"Ok, well she is like the twins and Ron, and her and Ron do know everything about eachother, but, the differecne between them and us is they don't approve of your relationship with her and we, do." Granger told me. "Now tell us what you need and we'll see what we can do to help." I breathed a sigh of relife. _Thank you!_

"Well I want to do something speasial for her for our two month. Also I have no idea what to get her for her Christmas presint." They both smiled widely and looked like they were glowing. _What have I gotten myself into?_ The looked at eachother and their smiles widened, then they nodded and looked at me.

"Come with us." they siad at the same time and led me out of the library.

Catie's POV

I was sitting at breakfast with my brothers, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny (Ron and Harry are STILL acting like 2yr olds over the whole Goblet of Fire thing). The twins had just told a joke when Ai landed on my shoulder. I took the letter out of her beak and stroked her head. I looked at the letter and saw my dad's large messy scrawl, I has always been hisfavorite, being his first girl and all. I unfolded the letter and read it.

_My Dear Little Princess,_

_I miss you very much and can't wait untill you caome home for the holidays. We are all doing well. also Bill and Cahrlie will be coming home for the holidays as well. You will be moving into Charlie's old room and he will be sharing with Bill._

_Now about Malfoy the younger coming to our home for the holidays. Well to tell you the truth your mother and I didn't think it was a good idea, but then I remembered what you were like with him at the blood match. You both obviously care greatly about eaco other. So we decidedto grant your request. As I was about to reply to you Malfoy the older came to my office to speak with me about theas plans. He told me that he had recived a simmelor request from his son. He told me me that he and his wife would be leaving for the holidays and wondered if his son could stay at our home for the entire of your break. After some discusion we decided it was a fine idea. So he will be in... well Percy's old room. Harry will of cource share with Ron, Hermione will share with Ginny. You will be moved perminatly into Charlie's old room. Your mother and I have decided that you need your own room. Of cource if you still want to share with Ron sometimes when he's the only one up there you of cource may._

_I will be sending Ron some potion in the next week. He has a rash or something like that. Also we recived your request for Ron. We will see what we can get for dress robes for him. I know that you think blue is his color but your mother says maroon or mauve. I will go with her when she picks. Also I'm sending you your favorite muggel sweets with Ron's potion. I hope the rest of your semester is wonderful. We shall expect you by flew right after the ball on the first day of break._

_Love,_

_Daddy._

I smiled even bigger and put the note away. I gave Ai some bacon and she flew off.

"Hey Catie, I have a question for you." Harry said as I finneshed eating.

"Hummm?" I answered looking at him.

"Well could you teach me some of your flying tricks for evation of much bigger or faster opponents?"

"Of cource. Give me twenty minutes to get ready." He nodded and I got up and ran out of the hall. I went up to my dorm and changed into something comfortable. I grabbed my broom and ran to the library. I looked around and spotted Ginny and Hermione who were the only two people who approved of our relationship. I ran over to them and dropped the letter in frount of them. They read it and giggled while hugging me tightly.

"I'm happy for you! Will he like it thow?" Ginny asked.

"Yah, I mean he loves you, but he's just barly civel to the rest of us." Hermione added.

"He'll be perfect with it because that's three weeks he gets to spend with me without girls flirting with hiim and not having to meat between and after classes and on weekends. He'll love it. I'm kind of nervous about tomorrow thow, it's our two month anivercery and he's insisting we celibrate it. It's the longest either of us has been in a relationship thow so I thought I'd humor him." I gushed out quickly. "Any way I'm late to meet Harry." with that I bolted out of the door.

As I was leaving I saw Draco about to go in. He looks so HOT in his ripped, faded, loose jeans and blue striped buttin down. He had the buttins all undone exposing his tight fitting white shirt _QUIDITCH DID HIM __**ALOT**__ OF GOOD!!_ His hair was artisticly messy today compleating his look. I loved it, he was so perfect and relaxed. I ran over to him.

"Hey Dray!" I said happily kissing him lightly I pulled back smileing. "Did your parents tell you yet?" I asked him lieraly bouncing up and down from excitement.

"Yah I just got it. I can't belive what they decided." He told me slightly shocked.

"Me eather! Any way, I'm late. I'll talk to you later. Oh and bring your broom with you for the holidays." I told him remembering how my family likes to play mock quiditch games. I hugged him and gave him another quick kiss savoring every second of it before I ran off to join Harry on the Quiditch pitch. I was going to ask Ron if he wanted to join us bt then I remembered that the married couple of my twin and his best mate were still fighting like two year olds. I shooke it off and went outside to the pitch. When I got there Harry was already practicing flips and dives. I joined him in the air and started teaching him some new moves.

**Chap 11**

Catie's POV

When I woke up the sun was in my eyes, however that is not what woke me up. Draco's huge black owl Cypres was pulling on a strand of my hair. I sat up and looked at him and saw he was carrying a blue envelope that he had dropped on my bed in order to wake me. I stretched and picked it up petting Cypres and giving him the last bit of a piece of jerky that was sitting on my bed stand. I looked at the envelope and saw that it was a speaker(like a howler but it dosen't yell or explode or get pissed off if u don't open it right away). I broke the seal and immediately heard his voice come out of the light blue envelope.

_**"Good morning my love. I hope you slept well. I want to tell you that I love you so very much. Also, happy two month anniversary! I would like you to join me this evening at seven in the Room of Requirement. Meet me there but don't go in untill I get there though. Also Ginny and Hermione will help you get ready.I also know that you have a house elf called Doodle Bug and another called Jitter Bug, Ginny told me that they help you pick out your evening attire and help you dress in the more complicated ensombles you adorn. Call them and they will bring your outfit for tonight. I have already talked to them and they know what is needed. Have a perfect day. I shall await your presence this evening eagerly and with baited breath. I love you always, your slave for life. Draco Malfoy."**_

The letter ended and I let loose the burst of laughter I'd been holding in at his cornyness. I took a bit of parchment and wrote him a note saying I would do as he asked. I gave it to Cypres and he flew off. I got up and looked at the clock, ten AM. I threw on some black sweats and a hoodie over my green short shorts and gray tank top. I went down to the Great Hall and ate a toasted bagel with plum jelly and then went to find the twins. I spotted them and Lee out in the court yeard and walked over to them.

"Hey Fred, George, do you have a fanged biting frizbee?"

"Yes we do." George told me smiling as I sat down on his lap.

"Why do you want to know dearest sister?" Fred asked me smiling. I put my legs over his lap and he folded his arms across the top of them while George wrapped his arms around my waist so I wouldn't fall off.

"Well dearest brothers, I would like to borrow it." I told them smiling innocently. They looked at each other for a moment and nodded. Fred pulled out a frizbee sized cloth wrapped parcel.

"Yes Princess Baby Sister Catherine!" Fred sang and I took the parcel from him and hit him with it.

"Anything for you Princess Baby Sister Catie!" George added tickling my sides. I squealed and hit him too falling off of his lap. I stomped off to find Abbs listening to them howel with laughter.

I found her by the lake an hour later finishing the last of a paper. I plopped down next to her in a huff.

"Hey Killer." she looked up at me as she rolled her report.

"Hey Physco, why are you mad and who did it?" she asked me, then hopefully "Was it the farret?" I looked up at her.

"No it wasn't Draco, it was my brothers Fred and George."

"What did they do?" she wondered "I thought that they were two of your favorite brothers?"

"Well they are. I hate it when people call me princess though. I am SO not a princess for anyone but my dad. I can't really stop him calling me princess he has since I was born."

"Well we could do something about it with your brothers." she said maniacly with an evil smirk.

"Oh I agree Killer. Phsyco Killer shall be reborn at Hogwarts!" I said just as evily with my dementer smile on my lips. "But first..." I pulled out the fanged biting frizbee. We looked at each other smiling evily.

"Mrs. Norris!" we said at the same time. We nodded and ran to our rooms , aggreeing to meet in fifteen minutes on the third floor neer Flitwick's class room.

When we met we were both carrying black gloves and a full face butterfly mask, her's purple, mine blue. We tied the masks on and donned our gloves, then... we started playing frizbee with the mouth towards the floor. Then I remembered, when I cought the frizbee I took out my wand and used it to write **PK** on it in silver.

We played for five minutes before Mrs. Norris turned up. She stood right between us and Abbs pulled out her wand as I threw the frizbee at her tail. It bit down and Abbs set the custom sticking charm. We came up with it for some of our simpler pranks to make them last longer, only the two of us know the counter charm. We laughed and took off our gloves and masks as she rounded the corner yowling patheticly. We high fived each other and went into an empty class room to plan my revenge on the twins.

We sat in there planning untill five when Ginny and Hermione came looking for me. It was ok though because what we had worked out was **epic**. Much better than ANYTHING the twins had drempt up.

"Where are you taking her?" Abbs asked them.

"To get her ready for tonight." Hermione told her.

"Yah it's her's and Draco's two month and he's insisting on cellibrating." Ginny chimed in. Abbs just rolled her eyes.

"Well you know my feelings on him, but congratulations on making it two months with a guy. Have fun tonight and don't do anything you wouldn't want me to watch." I smiled and hugged her and we left going up to the dorm room I shared with Hermione.

When we got there they told me to call Jitter and Doodle. They popped into my room with a purple dress bag, a shoe box, and a box with jewelry and hair things in it. They then shoved me into the bathroom for a shower. I used essential oil in wisteria scent to wash my hair and body. I shaved my legs and underarms then rinsed everything off. I washed my face and got out. I toweled off and then changed into a strapless bra, a blue and silver button down shirt that I "borrowed" from Draco and my black boy shorts underwear and black short shorts. I put the gel and friz control oil in my hair and went into my room. Only to be pushed into the vanity chair by Hermione and Ginny and they started to attack me with beauty products, beauty potions, and makeup.(A/N SCARY STUFF MAN RUN 4 DA HILLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

When they were done my hair was done in an eligant updo with light tendrels of curls falling around my face and down the back and sides, and my makeup was exquisit. They put the hair jewls in my hair after turning me around so I couldn't see what color they were and so know what my dress looked like. Doodle and Jitter had go into the bathroom with my dress as soon as I came out of it after taking my measurements to do the alterations. According to them I had lost two inches on my waist making my chest and butt look bigger. My comment to that was 'Oh WHAT **JOY**! NOT!!', everyone in the room laughed at my dissmay and obvious anger while I just sat there pouting wondering why I was cursed this way.

After they were done Hermione used a spell to blind me and removed my shorts and shirt, I felt the cool smoothness of satin slipped onto my body. The girls lay the cool metal jewelry on my neck and wrists and slid the two sets of earrings into place. Jitter and Doodle did up my dress and by the lack of feel of straps I knew it was strapless. I felt the coolness of a soft breeze on my back and I figured it must be backless too..

"Hermione can you hand me my wand?"

"Yah but why?" she asked as I felt her place it in my right hand.

"I'm going to put a removable permanent sticking charm(same one used on Mrs. Norris' tail) on the dress. I love Draco but I've heard of his reputation and I don't quite know whether to beleive the rumors or not. I haven't asked him about it though because I want him to tell me himself."

"Ok well the charm sounds like a good idea but there is no such charm."

"Yah there is. Abbs and I came up with one. Only the two of us know how to set it and make it come off." I lifted the wand placing the tip of it to the dress and thought the spell. I felt the bodis of the dress stick to me instantly and I pulled my wand away knowing it had worked. "Ok can I see me yet?"

Hermione lifted the blindness spell and I turned around to look in the mirror. I was speechless. The midnight blue and sliver dress was so beautiful against my snow white skin, it was perfect. The jewelry was a simple silver necklace with a small dragon charm on it and a matching silver bracelet. I loved it, Jitter came over to me with a pair of satin ballet flats the exact color blue of the dress. I slipped them on and took the long black and sliver satin cape from Doodle. With the cape on you couldn't see the dress or the sheus, I gently lifted the hood over my hair and looked at the clock. 6:59, I had one minute to be on time but if I was a little late it would make the over all affect on him that much better. Hermione handed me a silver purse that was long enough for my wand to go into, that also had mints and a wizarding digital camera in it. I grabbed some wistiria scented perfume and sprayed it on and then left the dorm room to go and meet my Dray. I got to the bottom of the stairs and ran back up. I bot back to my room and went over to my trunk. Ginny and Hermione looked confused untill I pulled out a green and silver wrapped box.

"What did you get him?" Ginny asked.

"I got him a custom watch. The back of it has an engraving on it. I got him this because he's almost always late for everything but classes." They both nodded and I left for real this time, slipping his gift into my bag.

I walked to the stretch of wall in front of the Room of Requirement and saw Draco waiting there looking quite dashing in his black, dark blue, and sliver tux. He looked anxious and kept looking at a magical clock that was hovering next to him. He glanced around and his eyes landed on me.

**Chap 12**

Catie's POV

He smiled in releif as he looked at me and walked over. I gave him a hug and kissed him lightly.

"I thought you weren't going to come." I smiled up at him.

"Like I would miss this. Dray I love you more than that. Besides in about two weeks Quiditch training starts and Dino is retireing so we'll have a new keeper and one of the other six of us will be made captin." I told him and he looked kind of sad. "what's wrong? Why don't we go in and then you can tell me." He nodded and passed three times in frount of the wall. When the door appeared I walked over to him and he opened it. I walked in and my jaw dropped. It was so beautiful and romantic. Everything was decorated in the same dark blue and silver as my dress. I walked over to him and he helped me take off my cloke. When he looked at me his jaw dropped and he started stammering.I smiled sweetly and kissed him deeply. "It's perrrfect." I purred wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head on his chest.

"You really like it?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the top of my head. I nodded and kissed him againe.

"I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome my love. I did it for you. Gran... I mean Hermione and Ginny helped me by telling me what they thought you would like." I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Theas are for you." he pulled out a buket of flame roses and pink cherry blossems.

"How did you know?" Theas are my favorite flowers.

"Your sister told me." I kissed him againe and he smiled. "Are you hungry?" I nodded and he pointed to a plase behind me. I turned my head and looked to see a table with two chairs and a very romantic dinner with sparkeling pear cider set out. I smiled and he led me over and pulled out my chair for me. I down and he realized something.

"That dress has no back!" I laughed a little.

"It dosen't have straps either." I told him and saw a blush creep onto his face.

"You look excuisit kitten." He told me as he poured out the cider.

"You look pritty good yourself handsome." I cooed softly he blushed deeper and I smiled."Now tell me what's wrong Dray. You seemed kind of upset before we came in here."

"It's nothing."

"No it's not, tell me please."

"It's ok, I don't want to ruin the mood." I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked around the small table and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist so I wouldn't fall off.

"Tell me?" I pouted.

"Fine." he took a deep breath and sighed. "You're leaving." I looked at him confused.

"No I'm not. Who told you that?"

"You did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, just now." I thought about it for a moment then it hit me what he was talking about and I chuckled.

"Dray, just because training starts dosen't mean I'm leaving. The new captin will draw up a training regiment. I only have to be gone for practices, meets, and pro-mo stuff. I'll flew there and then back after we're done."

"So you're not leaving?"

"No, no, no. I will warn you though I'm going to be very busy and stressed out. I will get my team the world cup. This years the year. I can FEEL it!"

"Well now I know what to expect so I'll be ready." I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's what the last two said. They dumped me as soon as I got really stressed because they didn't like the "new" me. They didn't like my shedual either."

Well I won't leave you, I promice." He told me and kissed me. _He says that but will he hold to it?_

We finished our dinned and went overto the soft couch in frount of the fire. He took off his jacket and sat down. I sat down and curled my feet up next to me cuddleing up to him and lieing my head on his chest. He sighed and rearanged me so my back was cradled in his arm, the other around my waiste, and my head was nestled in the crook of his neck.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth." he wispered suductively.

"Oh, and why should I?" I asked him biting my lip culely.

"I have a sweet treat for you. Also please don't do that."

"Don't do what?" I asked biting my lip againe.

"Don't do THAT." he said pointing to me "That biting your lip thing." I looked at him confused. "It's slightly... no VERY arousing." He told me licking his lips hungrily.

"I'm sorry Dray."I said and kissed him. I lay back down and opened my mouth. He gave me that adorable smile and I closed my mouth. He glared slightly and I giggled. I opened my mouth and closed my eyes. He chuckled slightly and I felt him place something in my mouth onto my toung. It tasted like dark chocolat.

"Now without opening your eyes chew." I slowly moved the chocolat over with my toung to under my teeth. I bit down slowly and my eyes flew open. My toung had just been asailed with the sweetest tasting cherry flavor ever. Dark chocolat covered cherrys, my favorite treat. I chewed the rest slowly and swalowed smiling. I leaned up and kissed Draco passionatly my fingers running threw his soft, long, platnum blond hair. His arms snaked around my waist on stroking the soft exposed skin of my back. I pulled back after a few minutes to breath.

"How did you know?" I wispered in his ear gently nibbleing on his earlob. He moned slightly and I smiled.

"Your sister told me." He said into my neck. He started kissing my neck down to my colerbone where he started to nip and suck on it. After a moment he pulled back and I pulled him inot a sweet kiss. "I love you kitten."

"I love you too." I told him and he hugged me tightly.

"I have something for you." He reached into a pocket in his pants and brought out a thin box wrapped in dark blue and silver paper. He took my hand and placed it there.

"You didn't have to Draco. This..." I gestured around me. "...is more than I deserve."

"No you're wrong. You deserve to be treated like a princess. I don't deserve you, and yet I'm the one you choose." I smiled at him and opent the paper not wanting to argue with him. Inside was was a long flat jewlry box, I looked up at him and he nodded. I opened the box and inside was a heart incrusted with blue and white stones.

"It's BEAUTIFUL!" I gasped.

"Not even the most exquisite blue and white diamonds can hold a flame to the bright star that is your beauty." I was about to laugh untill I looked at his face and saw he was sirious. I did a little wandless magic on my eyes and looked at it againe. I almost gasped againe. Two carrots of blue diamonds and one of white, all set in the purest platnume. I let the magic go and looked at him smiling. He picked it up and I saw that it was a charm on a thin platum chain. "Here hold it to your lips and say my name." I looked at him comfused but did it anyway. I took it in my hand and brought it to my mouth the cool stones tuching my lips.

"Draco." I wispered and it clicked softly. I pulled it down and looked at it. The heart had opened slightly like a locket and I opened it the rest of the way. On the left was a picture of us. I smiled and the me and Draco in the picture smiled back and kissed. On the right was an inscription in perfect flowing script. _My love for you will never fade._ I smiled and blinked back tears. I closed the locket and Draco fastened it around my neck. It hung low enough tht I could always where it and it would hide benith my shirt or quiditch uniform. I looked ath im and kissed him deeply. When I pulled back I reached over and grabbed my purce. I pulled out the green and silver wrapped box and gave it to him. He looked confused but took it and opened it anyway. He took out the silver watch with the emeralds where the numbers should be around the face, the biggest one at the top marking the twelve.

"It's beautiful, thank you love." I smiled at him.

"Turn it over." He did and a look of utter confusion washed over his face.

"I can't read it."

"Oops, sorry I ordered it from Japan. It says _'You don't plan who, when, or where you fall in love, that's why they call it falling.'_ I'll put it in english if you want me to."

"I like it like this. Could you put the english below it?" I nodded and took out my wand tapping the watch and saying the spell. When I was done he slid it onto his wrist and flipped the clasp shut. One hour later we went back to our dorms for the night.

**Chap 13**

Catie's POV

I woke up the next morning to two people bouncing on my bed.

"WAKE UP CATIE!!" Ginny yelled in my ear and I jumped and fell out of bed. "Oops sorry."

"It's ok. What time is it?"

"6:30" Hermione told me and I glared at them.

"Sorry sis but we wanted to know how it went." Ginny told me helping me off the floor.

"It was perfect. I've never been happier." I said wistfuly playing with my necklace. Hermione and Ginny saw it a squeeled.

"Is that what he got you?" Hermione inquired.

"Show us please?" Ginny begged. I smiled and showed it to them.

"Two carrots of blue diamonds and one of white set in platnum. Oh and watch this."I kissed the locket and wispered "Draco". They both looked confused untill they hurd the click. I opened it up and they both "aw that's so perfect"ed. I smiled and closed it and went to take a shower.

When I got done with my shower and was dressed and finnishing my hair I heard the tapping on the window. I looked over and saw Dino's owl Fluff. I walked over tothe window and took teh letter from him and he flew off.

(A/N- this letter is in kanji)

_Neko_

_I have officialy retired as of yesterday. The bossman will have already chosen a replacement captin for me and the new captin will pick the next keeper. You know the drill you've been threw this before. Be careful and good luck. I hope it's you I know how much you've wanted to be the captin. Well I'll see you on Sunday. It's my retirement party. Just the team no dates or family only the seven of us._

_Love you little sister,_

_Dino_

I smiled and put the letter on my bed side table and grabbed my wand and my school bag, then went down to breakfast. When I arrived I sat between the twins and across from Ron.

"Morning sis." The ttwins chorished and kissed my cheeks.

"Hey Cat." Ron said smiling. I smiled and nodded to them. I got a bowl of Frosted Flakes and put sugar on top of them. As i was finishing my cirial the mail came.

A black owl came and landed in frount of me. I took the official looking parcel from it and opened it without looking at the sender. A scarlet **C** fell out onto the table and everyone stared at it. I tore into the envelope and read it quickly. I screamed.

"OH MY HOLY FLYING BANANAS!!" I yelled and the whole hall stopped talking and looked at me.

"What is it sis?" My brothers and Ginny all asked me at the same time.

"I...I..." I gave the letter to Fred to read and he just looked at it blankly. Abbs walked over and took it from him.

"It's in kanji, Physco he can't read this." She said and started reading.

"Dear Miss weasley, We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as the... new... CAPTIN of the JNQT!" Abbs read shocked. She looked up and her, my brothers, Ginny, and Harry and Hermione(who had just arrived) just staired at me. I waved my hand for her to continue reading. "As captin it will be your responsibility to replace the keeper, Dino. You will also be the coach, stratitition, and in charge of organizing practices. Every match your team wins you will recive a bounous four times that of your original winning seekers bounas of 5000 galions." Everyone staired at me when she read this part too.

"How do you think I bought and keep my house and keep six fullgrown dragons and a kelpi happy? It's nothing really. Keep going Abbs." she nodded nd looked back at the letter.

"Your regular salary will also increas from the current 100,000,000,000 galions a year to 500,000,000,000 galions a year." Yet again they staired.

"What? It's nothing really. Ive been making buckets of money since I was ten. Keep going."

"Question first." Fred said. "If you're so rich and have been for a long time, why aren't you stuck up like Malfoy is?"

"Easy, I don't let myself get that way. I will sometimes spoial myself but not very offten and then Abbs keeps me grounded." They all nodded and I smiled at Abbs who smiled back. She looked back down at the letter and continued reading.

"We will have a list of perspective keepers sent to you in a week, send us when you would like to hold tryouts and we will send out the information to the candidates. Hopeing you are well, Youtm Ti(yo-tom tie last name then first name) Head of International Quiditich Affairs."

They all just staired. I grabbed a parchment and ink with a brush to wright the kanji and wrought back to Youtom-sama that I would like to have tryouts a week from Saterday at 1-I find the right one it is at all posible to get on the pitch at that time. I finnished my letter and grabbed my stuff and ran up to the owlery. I gave Ai the letter and sent her off to Japan.

I was so happy, I'd only drempt of being the captin of my team. I never thought it would happen. Now that I think about it though it makes since. I've been on the team the longest, second to Dino, who just retired, and I'm the youngest so I'll be on the team the longest too. I looked at my watch necklace and ran over to the green house for Herbology. When I got there I went in and sat next to Draco so I could keep him from failing the class.

"What was all that at breakfast this morning? What ever it was it's got you all smiles." he asked hugging me.

"Well thismornignI got a letter from my boss. He told me I got a raise, a new bounous, and new respocibilities."

"That's great Catie! I'm so happy for you!" he told me hugging me tightly.

"I know! Being made captin has always been my dream. Now it finaly happened!" I said excitedly bouncing in my seat.

"YOU'RE THE CAPTIN!?"

"Shhh, Shh, Sh... not so loud. Yes I am! We are going to be so busy training! I WILL win the cup this year, no matter what."

"Wow, really?" I nodded and he dropped his voice because Professor Sprout had just started class. "I'm so happy for you Kitten. Good luck this seaon."

"Oh, thanks Dray." I cooed and held his hand tightly in mine. "Now pay attinchin so I don't have to re-teach the whole lessen to you later." I teased him and we smiled at eachother and looked at Professor Sprout and what she was doing.

All day durring classes I was visably more happy and excited. People would ask me why and I would tell them that 'My dream came true!'. They would press for more information but I would just smile and walk away. I wrought and sent letters tothe rest of the team and Dino about tryouts and the practice shedual we would be following. The shedual starting the day after tryouts and stopping for the three week Christmas break.

My happy mood went on untill it was interupted on Friday afternoon at lunch. I recived a frantick note from Charlie.

_Dearest Catie Cat,_

_I want you to ask Dumbeldor to excuse you from the rest of your classes today. I need your help. We have four nesting femail dragons and we had them druged while we tranceported them. They are all awake now and pissed off. We can't get near them, or drug them again. I know you can talk to them and they understand so PLEASE come and help us. Affter clearing it with Dumbledore follow the map to us. Please hurry, three of us have already been sent to St. Mungo's for sevir burn._

_Love you lots,_

_Charlie_

After I finished it I ran up to the head table where Dumbledore was seated. I showed him the letter and he read it and nodded.

"Thank you!" I told him as I took it back and ran back to my seat to get my bag. My friends were stairing at me as I gave a shrill whistel while gathering my stuff and shoving it in my bag.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Fred asked worriedly.

"And why did you need to talk to Dumbledore?" George wanted to know. Yume flew into the hall and hovered in frount of me, I climbed onto her back and held on to the horns on top of her head.

"Not now. I'll tell you later. _Go Yume_!" She shot into the air and flew out of the hall. We went to my bedroom window and threw my bag onto my bed then we flew off over the forest following the directions Charlie's map said. When we got a little closer I saw the jet of flame from a horntail shoot out over the tree tops.

We circled around and landed in the trees and saw the handelers four hundred feet away from four very pissed off caged dragons. I walked over to Charlie who was standing closer to them making swishing noises. I gave him a hug and he looked down at me.

"OH thank you, THANK YOU CATIE!!"

"You're all inteligent. Why did you bring four nesting females?"

"They are for the first task tomorrow." My eyes widened and I opened my mouth slightly.

"What do they have to do with them?"

"Just get past them I think. I don't know." I nodded and started taking off my uniform and socks and shous untill all I was whereing were the black short shorts and the black tanktop I where under my uniform. Out of the corrner of my eye I saw Hagrid walking over with Ron. Ron looked like he was about to pass out. I nudged Charlie and motioned to them. He waved them over as I looked at the dragons.

"How ye do'n Charlie?" Hagrid asked while I found some pepermint leaves and gave them to Ron to chew on.

"I'm good. I just got my sister out here to help us. She can do things with dragons I'd never even dream of." Charlie said as he patted me on the arm. I smiled up at him and stroled out of the line of people and up to the Welsh Green.

Chap 14 Catie's POV

"What's she doing! She could get hurt." I looked back at the blond man who said that and glared.

"No, she'll be fine. My sister and dragons play nicely together." I smiled at him.

"Hey Char will you toss me the keys to the cages?" I asked him and he did. I unlocked the cage door and went in leaving it open. The Welsh Green turned and looked at me. "Shh, I woun't hurt you. Can you understand me?" THe dragon nodded her large green head once. "What is your name beautiful?" She blinked once.

"Nora. You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes I do, I also think Nora is a pritty name. I want to help you. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I've lost my eggs and I'm stuck in this tiny box. I don't like being closed up." I nodded

"I'll be right back ok?" She nodded and I left the cage leaving the door open. I walked over to the men my arms crossed over my chest. "Give me her eggs." They nodded and brought over a blanket filled with three eggs.

I used my wand to levitate them and walked over tword Nora. I made a nest for the eggs in the dirt and gently placed them in it. "Ok Nora, I can let you outof the box but I have to put a bracelet on you ok." She nodded and I waved my wand. The cage dissappeared and reappeared fifty feet away. I waved my wand again and a thin silver band appeared on her right frount leg. She smiled a toothy smile at me and I smiled back.

"Thank you child. What is your name?"

"Catherine LeeAnn Weasley, You can call me Catie."

"Well Catie since you helped me with my problems I am now your friend for life." She breathed a cool flame around me and a swirly green tatoo appeared on my right arm from the sholder to my wrist. I glowed bright green for a moment then it shrank to just on my shoulder. "Call my name if you need me and I will come to you. Also if you need my power the dragon mark will grow, glow, and feed my power over the earth into you."

"Thank you very much, you're too genourous." I told her and stroked her face from the crown of her head to the tip of her nose. She closed her eyes in bliss at the she opened her eyes she shot out her toung and wrapped it several times around my body. I heard several intakes of breath from behind me and I rolled my eyes. "Goodness guys she's only hugging me!" I called over my shoulder once she brought her toung back into her mouth and saw Ron about to faint.

"Now I will be able to smell you out if I need you." She turned her back on me and went to tend to her eggs.

I did the same for Saraha the Sweedish Shortsnout earning a whit dragon mark on my left hip, my full leg down to the ancle when active, from her and her power over wind. Also for Taniah the Chinese Fireball earning a red mark on my left arm and power over fire. I already had a blue one for fire on my left hip from helping Bubbles nest mate Sora and yellow for light on my upper back for light, as well as indigo for balence on my chest from hellping a Norwigen Ridgeback Charlie wastaking care of named Norberta.

The Horntail was a little difficult at first, like they always are. I finaly convinced her, after she gave me a shiny pink burn on my right arm and several swipes of her tail and blasts of fire, to trust me. Her name she said is Aralee and she gave me a black swirling mark that covered my neck like a coler necklace and hid at the nape of my neck when dorment and gave me power over darkness. When I was done I called all four of them over to me.

"Now ladys, tomorrow each of you ill test a person. Three of you will test a boy and one will test a girl." I motioned Charly over to me and he gave me a bag of raw meat and backed away quickly when Aralee swished her tail at him. I tossed them each some meat from the bag and continued. "They have to get past you to retrive a golden egg that I will give you to protect soon. Don't kill them but don't make it easy either, test them." They all nodded and then Yume came over and rested on my sholders.

"Who is that?" Saraha asked flicking her tound at Yume.

"I'm Yume. I'm Catie's constant companion. I help her keep in contackt with her six resident dragons at home."

"What's the little pale one talking about?" Nora asked me.

"At my home in Japan I have a set of Aquamarin mates, Hood mates, and Horntail mates that live there. At the moment all three females are nesting. I don't' keep them there they stay because they want to and like to be with me."

They all looked at eachother for a moment doing the silent mental talk that they do to communicate. After a moment they all nodded and looked at me and Taniah asked in her musical voice,

"Do you have room for four more mates?" I smiled and nodded

"Of cource I do! Just send Yume a message when you're ready to go and she'll lead you there." THey all smiled there toothy smiles and wrapped there long toungs around my in a warm scratchy hug. I laughed at them and stroked them all the way they like.

"Catie what are theas bracelets for?" Aralee wondered looking at the silver band.

"Oh, there to give those men..." I pointed over my shoulder "... some peace of mind. They are kind of like thoughs chain things they put on you to keep you from flying away except for theas are prittier, more comfortable, and ajustable." THey nodded at me. "Ill readjust the length in the morning for the task. THen when it's time to take you back to Romania I'll take them off of you. OH please don't hurt any of thoughs guys over there, they're just trying to do there jobs. The one with the long red hair is one of my favorite big brothers too." They nodded aggreaing not to hurt the handelers and I walked over to my brother.

"How did it go?" He asked me rubbing some blue stuff on my burn.

"Well they are all tethered and happy. I'll adjust the length of the tether tomorrow before the task. Also I now have dragon marks to cover every inch of my body but my hands, feet, stumich, lower back, face, and head." All the handelers wanted to see them so I rolled my eyes and showed them telling them how I got each one. "I've told them the task for tomorrow, I'll givethem there eggs in a moment. They also promiced not to hurt you guys." All the handelers sighed and smiled.

"Thanks Catie. You better get up to the school for finner." Charly told me as he hugged me.

"CAn I come and sleep down here tonight? I always sleep better with dragons near me." Charlie smiled and nodded and I hugged him tighter. "THANK YOU!!"

I walked over and picked up two of the four gold eggs and a big burly guy with lots of burn scars handed me the other two. I walked to each nest and placed an egg in each one telling the ladies that theas were the eggs that needed protecting.

When I was done I went over and put my school clothes back on and got on Yume's back. We circled the camp and then flew threw the trees in the direction of the castel. We landed in frount of the frount steps and Yume lay herself across my sholders and closed her eyes.I went into the Great Hall , Yume asleep on my shoulders, and say with the twins, Ron, and Ginnie.

"Hey you're back!" the twins chorised on either side of me kissing my cheeks at the same time.

"So where did you and Yume go?" Ginnie asked. I looked at Ron and saw he was still really pale. I poured him some pumpkin juice and got the essence of gignger out of my skirt pocket and dummped some in.

"Here Ronnie drink this. It will help I promice." Ron took it and drank it slowly. "I went to help Charlie. He had to bring some dragons over for tomorrow and they were having some problems with them." The twins and Ginnie nodded and looked at Ron.

"What's wrong with him?" Fred asked nodding at Ron.

"Ronnie went over with Hagrid to see Charlie durring his free piriod. Well needless to say Ronnie dosen't like his baby twin sister playing with strange mean dragons." Ron nodded at my statement and I took his hand across the table and squeezed it reassuringly. "Sorry for scarring you Ronnie. You should know though that with dragons I'm always safe. I can talk to them and they talk back to me. It's kind of like Parseltoung except for dragons." My brothers just looked confused but I'd explained it to Ginnie a long time ago and she understood. I just shrugged and doowned my food.

When I finished I raced up to my dorm room threw some clothes in a bag changed into my pj's and then flew down to the dragon encampment after wakeing Yume up. When I got there I tossed my bag into Charlie's tent and kissed him on the cheek, then walked over to the dragons and saw all of them but Aralee asleep.

"Hey Aralee, can I sleep here with you tonight?" she looked down at me slightly surprised.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"well when I'm at home I sleep better when I go outside and sleep with the dragons. I normaly look to see who is awake and ask to sleep with them."

"I see. Aren't you affraid I might hurt you?"

"No." I replyed without even thinking.

"I see. You're a brave one. Yes little one, you and your small friend may sleep here with me." I smiled and hugged her. Yume lie down on the ground and I rested my head on her cool stomach and fell asleep instantly.

Chap 15 Charlie's POV

"Catie! Where are you?" I called in the morning. I knew she would sleep over here with the dragons but I couldn't see her. It would be far easier if she had red hair like the rest of us. _Oh there she is, I can see her pale skin in the horntail's... NEST!! _I started to run over to her but all four dragons stood in frount of her protectively with there wings spred wide and there teeth bared. I backed up and they relaxed. The horntail looked behind her and stroked Catie with her tung. A few seconds later CXatie's eyes fluttered open and she stretched, sat up, and looked around. She spotted me and smiled and I tryed to move closer but the dragons went on the defencive. I backed up again and they relaxed, Catie was sitting there laughing her head off at me.

"You want some help?"

"Yes, I do! Hey, why are they so defensive when I get closer?"

"That's easy. They all claimed me as a nestling. They feel they have to protect me. Hang on!" She looked at the dragons and made some noises like a small dragon would make. I knew she could talk to them and they understand her, but I had no idea she was a dragon-tounge. "Okay, Charlie, you can come over here now, just come slowly." I nodded and slowly walked over to her while she sat there and began the process of waking Yume up in the morning. When I got over to her, Yume was just lazily opening one eye. I dropped Catie's bag on the ground outside the nest and crouched down outside it next to her.

"You're a dragon-tounge."

"Is that what it's called? I know it was something like parseltounge but with dragons not snakes."

"Why didn't you tell me? I just thought dragons were drawn to you and liked you."

"I don't know. It never came up." She looked down at Yume and sighed, "Come on, sleepyhead, wake up!"

"Why aren't you using dragon-tounge on her?"

"I don't have to, she understands and can speak English and Japanese, if she wants to." She looked down at the little snake like dragon and stroked the under side of her neck. Yume twitched. Catie moved her fingers there as if she was tickling someone and Yume tried to get away from her.

"What are you doing?"

"Tickling her. Her neck is really ticklish."

"I see." I watched Yume helplessly try to get away from Catie's merciless fingers until finally she took flight. She came down and rested around my shoulders and stuck her tounge out at Catie.

"Well, humnnn to you too." Catie said sticking her tounge out at Yume. I chuckled and looked at my watch.

"You need to get dressed, the task starts in forty-five minutes."

"Can I stay and work with the dragons? They like me better anyway." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Alright, sis. I'll tell the guys they can go watch the match like everyone else and that you've got it under control." She squealed and hugged me tightly.

"THANK YOU!" I smiled and took Yume off my shoulders and gave her to Catie.

"Now, Catie-Cat, get dressed. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore and the other handlers." I patted her on the top of the head and walked away.

Catie's POV

_Yay, I get to work with the dragons!!! _

"Yume, will you go get Draco and bring him here?"

"Ok, Mommy!" She flew off in the direction of the school moments later.

"Ladies, can I get a shield so I can change?" They all four nodded and spread their wings. I changed from my pjs into my pale jeans, tight fitting long sleeved red shirt, and put on my socks and Chucks. "Ok, I'm dressed." They put their wings down and turned to look at me.

"You look lovely." Nora commented nuzzling me.

"Do you have a mate yet?" Taniah asked.

"She's a bit young to have a mate yet, I think." Saraha said looking at me.

"I agree with Saraha. Do you have a potential mate yet, though?" Aralee said. Taniah was about to say something, but I stopped her.

"Ladies. Thank you, Nora. No, Taniah, I don't have a mate yet. Yes, Saraha, I am too young yet. Yes, Aralee, I have a potential mate. Yume just went to get him and bring him here. His name is Draco." They all cooed, obviously liking his name.

"Catie? Where are... ARE THOSE DRAGONS?"

I looked over and saw Draco standing just this side of the trees. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He locked his hands under my butt so I wouldn't fall and I kissed him. "Well, good morning to you too." He said smiling.

"I love you." He smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you, too, Kitten."

"I want you to meet some new friends of mine. Be careful, though. They are really protective of me."

"Okay. I'll be careful." I kissed him and shifted to his back. "Now, where too, my angel?"

"Over to the dragons. They won't hurt you. I promise. Oh, by the way, I'm a dragon-tounge. I speak dragon." He looked shocked but accepted it and walked forward. "Dray, this is Nora, Taniah, Saraha, and Aralee." I told him, pointing to each as I said her name. Draco nodded to each one. "Ladies, this is my potential mate, Draco." They all walked up to us and Draco froze.

"W-what are they do-doing?"

"Just relax. They want to sniff you to see if they like you."

"Oh, okay then." He froze and they sniffed him and looked him over, then looked at each other for a moment, then back at me.

"We approve him." Nora told me and I smiled.

"Yay! Thank you!" They all nodded and went back to their nests.

"So what was their conclusion of me?" I kissed his cheek and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"They like you." I told him and jumped off his back as I saw Dumbledore walking over to us through the trees. "You need to go sit down for the task."

"Aren't you coming?"

"No. I'm working with the draongs. They like me more then their actual handlers."

"I see. Well, can we hang out together tonight?"

"Yeah. We can. Definitely." I told him kissing him lightly.

"8:30 at the room?" I nodded and he kissed me before walking off. A minute later Dumbledore reached me.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley, your brother has told me of your interesting talent."

"Oh, really? I didn't think it was that interesting. I've always been able to do it."

"Yes, well, it's an extremely rare talent. Now, tell me, have you been marked?"

"Yes, I have."

"Where, and with what?"

"Well, my right arm is marked with earth, my left with fire. My right leg is marked with water, my left with air. I have darkness on my neck, lightning on my upper back, and balance on my chest."

"Impressive. Can you use them?"

"No, sir. I can't."

"Well, during your study hall every night come to my office. The password is peppermint imp." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you, sir."

"Your very welcome, young lady. Now, the line-up for the dragons is the Short Snout, the Welsh Green, followed by the Fireball, and finally the Horntail."

I nodded and walked over to Saraha. I conjured a sling and gently put all eight of her eggs along with the ninth golden one into it. "Okay, Saraha. Follow me." She had a different idea, though. She lay her head on the ground and looked at me.

"Climb on, little one." I climbed onto her head and sat on the flat part on top. She stood up and I clutched one of the short horns for balance. "Now, what direction?" I looked around and listened. Nothing.

"Can you hear a lot of noise?"

"Yes. Is that where we need to go?"

"Yes, ma'am." We walked in the direction of all the noise. As soon as we left our clearing and entered the trees I saw the pavilion and heard the noise. When we got there I waved my wand and the giant stone door opened. We walked in and I saw a large rocky space enclosed by a ring of bleachers. The roar of the crowd was peppered by shouts of, "Catie?" or, "Wow, look at Catie go!" and, "Hi, Catie's." from people. I waved and smiled.

"Where do you want your eggs?" Saraha looked around and then walked over to a small circle of rocks. She lay her head down and I jumped off. Gently laying all of her eggs and the golden one in the nest I took out my wand and pointed it at the silver band so that she could fly if she needed to, but not more then a thousand feet. When I was done, I clamered over the rocks and out of the arena. When I got oustide, I turned around to find Nora, Taniah, and Aralee standing there with their eggs.

"Who is next?" Aralee asked.

"Nora, then Taniah, and then Aralee." They nodded and I placed Nora's eggs into a new sling. She lay her head on the ground and I climbed onto it. She stood up and raised her head up so I could see the battle. A canon blasted and a moment later Digory walked out of a tunnel. He couldn't see Saraha, but she could definitely see him and he saw the eggs. He ran right at them. When he was about a hundred feet away, Saraha lazily blew a jet of flame into his path. He dodged it, but just barely.

Chapter 16

Catie's POV

I laughed at the look on his face and noticed Saraha circling around to behind her eggs. Digory tried to lunge and get closer to the nest. Every time he would try this, Saraha would lazily shoot a jet of flame at him and he'd jump back.

He finally took out his wand and started firing charms at her. They all just bounced off her scales and back at him. Then Saraha started stomping around in pain. She got too close to her eggs and stepped on them crushing four. She realized this and moved away from them, threshing about, crying, and shaking her head in pain. Digory took his chance and lunged for the egg and grabbed it just as Saraha sent a jet of fire at him catching his robes on fire. A whistle sounded and Nora put me down. I opened the door and ran in the sling for Saraha's eggs flapping behind me. Digory was being helped out by some of the handelers while I ran over to Saraha.

"Shh, it's ok. Hold still, I'll make your eye feel better." She stopped and moved so her eye was right next to me. "What happened?"

"One of the lights from his stick hit my eye."

"Ok, here, hang on. Aquamenti." A gentle stream of water shot out of the tip of my wand and I directed the flow to Saraha's eye to cool it off. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you, little one. How many of my eggs did I crush?"

"Four of them."

"Half? Well it's not as bad as I thought, but it's still bad." I stroked her nose softly and placed the remaining eggs in the new sling. Saraha lay her head down and I climbed on sitting back on the flat space. We walked out of the arena and she put me down. I lay the sling with her eggs in it gently on the ground and picked up the sling with Nora's eggs in it off the ground where I had left them. Nora place her head on the ground and I climbed on and we entered the arena.

She walked over to a place that had an over hanging ledge and I placed her eggs underneath it. When I finished and was out of the way she lay down and culred up in front of the hole to wait. I turned around, and smiling walked out of the arina, turning around to see her watching a butterfly intently. I rolled my eyes, closed the door, and walked over to Saraha.

"How's your eye?"

"It's good. I hope Nora will be ok, she's very easily distracted." I smiled and stroked her nose. Taniah lay her head down next to me and I conjured another sling to put her eggs in. Hanging the sling from one of the spikes on the ruff around her head I climbed on and sat to watch the next match.

A canon blasted and out of the tunnel came Fleur Delacore. She spent twenty minutes looking for Nora and then once she found her five more just watching her. Finally she trasfigured a rock into a golden retreaver. The dog ran over to Nora and started to play, distracting her long enough for Fleur to duck in and grab the egg and ALMOST get away. At the last second Nora noticed her and shot fire at her burning her arm and singing her long white blond hair. Fleur freaked out and sent a swarm of birds at Nora. Nora decided that the birds were more interesting and Fleur escaped without any further damage. I smiled and Taniah and I entered.

She walked into the arena and I set her eggs on the rock she stopped next to. Then I climbed over the rocks to Nora and gathered up her eggs and climbed onto her head. Together we walked out of the arena and I sealed it up again. Nora put me down and I gently placed her eggs on the ground in their sling and gathered up Aralee's. She lowred her head like the others and I looked at all the spikes not seeing a place I could sit.

"Umm, Aralee where am I supposed to sit?" She chuckled lightly.

"On the very top of my head between my crown horns is a clear circle." I looked and saw a circle of horns that looked like a crown with a clear spot in the center. I climbed up and sat down carefully holding on to her spikes for support.

She lifted her neck and her head cleared the top of the arena just as Krum got hit by a jet of fire. He used his wand to extinguish the flames and tried to dive for the eggs, again being stopped by flames. This happened five more times before he finally got the egg. The whistle blew and he passed out from the severity of the burns. He was carried off the field (I smiled at the irony) while I rode on Aralee to the exact center of the arena.

I depostied the eggs and pointed my wand at the bracelet on her leg, then I had an idea.

"Hey, Aralee, do you want to have some fun?"

"Yes, always, little one." I smiled and removed the charm to keep her tethered, leaving the bracelet.

"Ok, you're free. This next one is a friend of mine. I know he's going to fly, so I want you to see what he can do. Just pretend to still be tethered until you get bored, then act like you're using alot of strength and 'break' lose and go after him. Sound like fun?"

"It does indeed. I won't hurt him, just shake him up a little."

"Perfect. Ok, I'll leave you here. I have to go get Taniah and her eggs. Have fun!" She blew a small flame out of her nose as she chuckled. I smiled and climbed over to Taniah.

After gathering her eggs and leaving the arena I stayed seated on her head to watch Harry. The canon blasted and Harry cautiosly walked out onto the rocky area. He raised his wand to say a spell but I couldn't hear him. Aralee just watched him from her perch, her body wrapped around her eggs. From where she was, she could see him, but he couldn't see her. He climbed up on top of a rock and almost fell off when she shot a jet of fire at him.

I heard a whistling and looked up to see Harry's Firebolt coming toward him. He looked upward. As the broom flew near him he jumped on and took off. While everyone was cheering at this briliance, I just watched wondering what he was going to do.

He flew straight up and circled around for a moment then dove and pulled out, then dove and pulled out again. He did this several times, causing Aralee to get rather frustrated with him. She stood up and snapped her teeth at him. He started to circle, I assume it was to make her dizzy, and Aralee lifted her head off the ground. Harry flew higher and higher until there was no way Aralee would be able to get any higher off the ground without taking off. Harry flew higher still and Aralee spread her wings and flapped them once, rising off the ground.

"Miss Weasley," I looked down and saw one of the handlers standing on the ground.

"Yeah?"

"Dumbeldore wants to know how high the Horntail will be able to fly."

"Umm...about one hundred feet. There is a possibility that if she uses enough force she can sever the charm and break free though."

"Alright. I'll tell Dumbledore and HOPE your charm holds. It's better than a chain, though. One of those would have broken by now." I chuckled 'nervously' and the guy ran off to tell Dumbledore. I turned back to watch Harry and Aralee. She was now fifty feet in the air and the handler had just reached Dumbledore. He whispered to him and Dumbledore nodded and seemed to relax a little.

Aralee had just reached one hundred feet and glanced at me. I moved me eyes up to indicate she should 'break loose'. She buckled her wings and gave three hardstrained flaps and then she rose quickly sixty feet. I glanced at Dumbledore who was looking at Harry worridly. He looked down and caught my eye. "What should I do?!" I mouthed, feigning worry. 'Nothing. He has to do it himself.' He mouthed bakc and I nodded and looked up at Harry and Aralee.

Aralee was chasing Harry, and he looked like he was starting to set up one of the new moves I'd shown him only yesterday. I smiled with pride and just watched him fly. He did some of the moves I'd taught him as well as some old ones every good Seeker knows.

All of a sudden Harry dived and when he pulled up he had the egg. The whistle blew and Harry flew out of the enclosure and fast as he could while I jumped into the arena and gathered Aralee's eggs. She was still flying above me so I whistled to get her attention. She swooped down and I climbed onto her head. She took off again and I held on tightly to two of her spikes. She flew high and fast, doing areal stunts with me and her eggs on her head. The crowd below was going crazy and I was smiling. As we flew over the section where my family and Hermione were sitting in, I saw their worried faces as they watched me. Then I saw Draco, his face white with fear. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, Aralee, one more then please land before my family and friends die of fright." I gripped her spikes tighter. She corkscrewed up really fast, did a double back flip, then her tail whipped up and caught me, tossing me eight hundred feet in the air. Aralee shot up and caught me, then did a dive almost touching the ground, then spun out and over the enclosure wall to several cheers. She landed and the five of us walked back to the camp and I placed the eggs back into the appropriate nests. The four dragons curled up around their nests and Aralee placed me in hers. I lay down and went to sleep.

Chap 17

Fred's POV

We sat there watching Cat and the horntail fly around. All of us were afraid she would fall off and die but she looked like she was having fun. When she got flipped up in ther air both Ronniekins and Gin fainted. Not all that surprising though as she's Ronnie's twin and Gin's idol. Charly waited untill after they had dissappeared to revive them. We waited on the scors to be given and cheered like mad when Harry got first. After that we went down to find Catie. As we made our way down to the ground we were joined by a chalk faced malfoy.

"Are you going to find Catie?"

"What's..." Ronnie began but Hermione covered his mouth.

"Yes We are." she told him.

"May I join you?" He asked. WE all nodded seeing how worried he was about her. "Thanks."

We walked in silence looking for Cat and the dragons. We finally found the dragons back at Charlie's camp.

"Ok so the dragon's are here but where is Catie Cat at?" Gin asked looking around.

"it's times like this I wish she had red hair like the rest of us." George and I said at the same time. We looked at eachother and smiled then continued looking for Cat.

"Tell me about it. I said the asmething thismorning. I couldn't find her at all untill I saw Yume in the hortail's nest. Charly said looking around still.

"What was she doing there?" Hermione asked curieous as always.

They think of Catie as a nestling." Malfoy said and we all looked at him.

"Are you shure?" Charlie asked him.

"Yah, she told me this morning when Yume brought me down here befor the task."

"Well that explains a lot."

"HEY THERE SHE IS!" I said pointing to a bit of her red shirt I could see in the horntail's nest. We all ran twasrds her only to be stopper by a jet a wall of fire. We all jumped backwards to see all four dragons standing between us and her very defencively.

"Now, we wait untill she wakes up to call them off." Charlie told us.

"Can I try something?" Malfoy asked charly shrugged and he walked forward slowly, his hands up and plams out. The dragons tenced and watched him carefuly. He stopped close enough for them to reach out and smell him if they wanted but far enough to keep them from going on the defenceive againe. All four leaned in closly to him and we all held out breath.

After what seemed like forever of waiting the horntail nosed him closer to cat and he walked carefuly over to her. He nelt down beside the nest and carefuly moved a curl out of her face. He smiled a little as he gently stroked her face with one hand and shook her softly with the other while wispering to her. He was so kind and gentel when it came to Cat, like she was something fragile that would break if he was anything but.

As I watched a smile spread across my face. _Maybe Malfoy is good for Cat. She's happy with him, and that's what matters. I'll see if I can convince Ron and George of that._ Cat stired but not much, she just grabbed malfoy's hand that was shaking her. He gave a frusterated sigh and pulled her onto his lap. He cradeled her so gently, just like a newborn baby.

He leaned forward and kissed her forhead softly and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up to see who was holding her and smiled when she saw Malfoy. She said something to him and he repiled to her. He smiled widened and she wrapped her arms around his neck and said something to him. He smiled at her, and I mean really smiled not his customary smirk, a real smile. He replied to her and she kissed him.

At thet moment George and Ron decided to make ther precence known by loudly clearing there throughts. This earned them each SEVERAL slapps from the girls, Carlie, and myself. They pulled appart and Cat glared at them.

"I KNEW YOU WERE THERE!!" OH she was mad.

"If you knew we were here then WHY were acting like we weren't and snogging Malfoy!?" Ron yelled at her. I love watching them fight it's better than watching a potion blowup in Snape's face.

"Umm... let me think... maybe because he's my BOYFRIEND!!"

"Yah well I don't see what you see in him! Sis, he's slimy, arogant, snobby, stuck up, and couldn't ACTUALLY love you! He can't be trusted Catherine!" Cat was shocked. I saw the tears welling up in her eyes. Ron obviously saw he'd gone too far. "Sis, Catie Cat, I'm sor..."

"Save it Ronald! I don't want to here it. Just leave me and Dray alown. Just because you hate him dosen't mean I have to too!" She yelled at him. She grabbed Malfoy's hand and drug him to each dragon, presumably saying goodby, then she gave Charlie a hug and they went off in the direction of the castel.

"Nice Ron, way to piss of the hardest person in the family to calm down. Gin said to him.

"Yah baby bro, not even the twins would have said something that mean to her about who she's with." C harlie told him.

"I'm shocked she didn't punch ur lights out." I told him and George nodded.

"I forgot something." We all turned around and asaw a very pissed off Cat glaring at Ron.

"What did you forgt CC?" George asked her

"This." She walked up to Ron and punched him in the face. "NEVER, EVER diss my boyfriend againe! You weren't ther when I had my first two boyfriends, THEY were jerks. Dray is a gentelman, and he loves me, AND treats me with respect. I don't expect any of you to like him or make him your best mate, but please, for me, just learn to tolerate him. BEFORE the holidays!" With that she stormed off leaving Ron on the groung holding his left eye and the rest of us slightly shocked.

Chap 18

Draco's POV

I stood ther and listened to Catie and Weasley's fight. When he said thoughs things about me to Catie I was enraged. I do love her, no matter how hard I tried not to after I first met her I couldn't help it but to love she didn't say anything I got worried.

Her twin just stood there and looked at her shocked and sorry. "Sis, Catie Cat, I'm sor..."

"Save it Ronald! I don't want to here it. Just leave me and Dray alown. Just because you hate him dosen't mean I have to too!" She yelled at him. Sheturned and grabbed my hand and we walked over to the dragons as I watched the angry tears spill down her porcelin cheeks. I looked at her eyes and saw they had gone from the beautiul dark blue they had been when I woke her up to a dead ice blue so light you could barly see the irice. _I'll have to ask her about that later_

"It'll be ok Kitten, I'm right here. I love you too much to ever hurt you."

"I know that, it's just, he makes me so mad sometimes!"

"It's ok. Why don't we say goodbye to the ladys and your brother and go back up to the school?"

"Sounds good, I can even sneek you into the common room. There will deffinatly be a party since Harry won today."

"Are you sure? Gryffindors' as a rule hate Slytherins."

"What am I a poodel? As long as you promice not to cause any problems them you can come. Besides I'm sneeking Abbs in too, I'm gonna see if I can set her up with my brother George." _Match made in heaven..._

We walked up to each dragon and she talked to her for a moment, then hugged her then moved on. When she got to her brother she wispered something in his ear and then hugged him tightly.

When she was done we started up to the school. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close to me as we walked. She was so close to me she could lay her head on my arm and still walk normaly. _I never noticed before how short she actualy is. Im 6'2½" she can't be more than 5'5" or 5'5½". Oh well she's mine, I can't belive it but she is. _I sighed lightly and smiled.

We walked like that in silence for a bit just loveing being together. Out of nowhere she stopped.

"Kitten?"

"Wait here, I'll be right back.' I nodded and she ran back the direction we just came from. I stood there in silence for five minuets waiting. I was looking up at the sun set when something obscurred my vision.

Small, cold, calloused ahnds were pressed gently over my eyes sending a plesent, warm, tingeling sensation threw my body. Their owner having her body pressed tightly against mine owing to the difference between our hights.

I smiled and turned around, the cold hands staying in place. I leaned down and took a deep breath: inhaleing a sweet scent of mangos and cherries. I folowed the scent of cherry to where it was the strongest and placed a kiss on warm, soft , sweet, plump, lips causing the warm tingely feeling to shot off fireworks in my eyes.

"How did you know?" Catie asked as she moved her hands and I saw her smiling inforunt of me.

"I know because of how my body reacts when ever anything related to you is around me and if it's actualy you then it's like an explosion goes off and everything makes since. I told her while I wrapped my arms around her. She giggled and kissed my nose. "Shall we go to the school now?"

"Yes, lets. Hey dray can I have a piggy back ride?"

"Alright then, hop on." She smiled and clapped excitedly. I love making her happy.

I turned around and she hopped onto my back secureing her arms aroud my shoulders and her legs around my waist. I grabbed her thighs with my hands to help keep her on and in place.

We walked like that up to the school and when we reached the steps up to the frount door sshe jumped off and took my hand. Waiting in the Entrence Hall was Abbie. When she saw us she smiled and walked over Carlisle at her heels.

"Hey Phsyco!" She said and hugged Catie.

"HEY KILLER!" Catie said and hugged her back. She bent down next to Abbie's dog and scratched his ears. "And hello to you too Carlizel-p-dizzel." She cooed and stood back up.

"Hi Abbie." I said to her trying to be nice. She looked at me and then at Catie, who said something in Japanese, and rolled her eyes.

"Hi." Was all she said.

"So you readdy?" catie asked and we both nodded.

"Wait, he's coming too?" Abbie asked discusted.

"Abigale Kimberly Jackman! You're my best friend, he's my boyfriend. He has just as much right to go as you do. Now play nice and STOP HITTING BE BECAUSE YOU'RE MAD!! Please?"

"I'm not making any promices but, I'll try I guess."

"Good now both of you stand next to eachother." We did and she waved her wand. When she did everything went black and I felt like I had cotton in my ears.

Chap 19

Catie's POV

I placed them under a blindness spell cupled with mufliado and took there hands laeding them up to the Gryffindor comminroom. When we reach the Fat Lady I gave the password and she swung open. I ttok them threw the porthole and once it was sealed I removed the charms. They both bilink and rubbed there ears fow a few seconds adjusting to the surroundings.

"Look everyone it's Catie the DRAGO RIDER!!" Dean yelled and everyone looked over at us and cheered. I smiled and took a bow.

"Thank you every body but this party is for our CHAMPION!!" They all turned back to Harry and the party went on.

"Ok Physco you said there was a reason you wanted me here, so what is it." Abbs asked me grabbing three butterbeers for us. Dray took his and thanked her and I took mine and smiled.

"I told you Abbs, I have the perfect guy for you."

"Oh really? What's he like?"

"Well he's hot, funny, deffinatly has a since of humor, he's smart, hard working, and plays quiditch. Pluce you're his perfect type."

"Who is he? He sounds perfect!"

"Did I mention he's older than you and related to me?"

"No, let me guess... one of the twins?"

"Yep!"

"Well they are hot and George is really sweet to me."

"Abbs he's sweet to you because he likes you. He's the guy!"

"Really? Well where is he?"

"With Fred."

"DUH!!!! I knew that one already. So now where is he?" I look around the croud and spotted my family in the corner with Harry and Hermione. I walked over to them and when we were almost there I stoped and Abbs and Dray almost walked into me they were following so close. I turned around and looked at them and smiled at their confused faces.

"Abbs, you stay here. I'll be right back, Dray you come with me." They nodded and Dray and I went over to the others. When I saw Ron I almost laughed, his left eye was black and purpale, with a green and yellow bruse where my ring sits on my finger. "Hey guys!" I said cheerfuly.

"Hey sis." The twins and Ginnie said smiling.

"Hey Catie!" Harry and Hermione added.. I smiled and looked at Ron.

"What I don't get at least a hi from my best friend?" Dray looked confused but Ron looked up at me scared.

"Aren't you still mad at me?" he asked me.

"Well yes, but not as mad."

"WOW! How'd you manage that one? We've never seen you this calm after something made you that mad. WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR SISTER!!" George asked and Fred elbowed him smiling.

"It was Draco wasn't it?" Ginnie wanted to know. I nodded and everyone looked at him.

"I would ask what he's doing her but I already know." Harry said disscusted. I glared over at him and he shrunk back.

"By the way, congratulations on today Potter." Dray said to him and every body looked at him like the was from a different planet.

"Now Ronnie can I have a hug yet?" I asked in my cutest little kid voice. He smiled and waled over to me nd wrapped me up in a huge bear hug. After a few seconds he let me go and smiled down at me.

"Can I heal this now?"

"No, it's to remind you not to piss me off." He nodded and sat back down." Ok Dray you stay here, Ginny you watch him. Fred Hermione watch harry and Ron, George come with me." They all looked confused except Dray but did as I said any way. I walked back over to Abbs with George following me, when he saw her his face went pink and he smiled. "Hey Abbs, you havein fun yet?"

"Yes! I love partys, hi George."

"Ummm... h-hi Abb-bie." She smiled at his nervousness.

"Come on lets dance." She said and pulled him out to the dance floor. I smiled and walked back over to everyone. I noticed that everyone was sitting down so I sat on Draco's lap. I looked over at Harry and smiled.

"So did you have fun today?"

'Well yes, and no. I heard you were in charge of the dragons."

"Yes I was. What of it?"

"That dragon almost KILLED me!! That's what of it!"

"Chill Harry. She wasn't going to kill you, she was just doing what I told her to do."

"You told her to try and kill me?!?!?!"

"HARRY LISTEN!! She wasn't going to kill you. It old them to make it hard to get the eggs so they did. When it was your turn I ook the thether charm off of Aralee because I knew you were going to fly. I told her to have fun and test you. I wanted you to use the tricks I tought you the other day."

"Oh, well, in that case, thanks Catie."

"You're welcome Harry."

"Hey Catie Cat, I have a question." Ron said looking confused

"Shoot."

"You said we had to learn how to tolerate him..." he pointed to Draco. "... before the holidays. Why?"

"He's staying with us for the holidays, that's why."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Ron and Harry yelled.

"You heared me, he's staying in Percy's old room."

"So we don't have to room with him. I guess it'll be ok." Harry said looking a little glum.

"Speeking of rooms, Catie Cat where are you sleeping? Harry sort of uses your bed when he's stays over." Ron said blushing slightly.

"Wait, the extra bed in your room is Catie's?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yah, mum and dad pull all the twins in room together." I told him while Ron blushed a deeper red. "They finally decided that I need my own room now that I'll be home more and need my privicy."

"So where are you moving to?" Fred asked.

"Charlie's old room. Him and Bill will share when they visit." Everyone nodded and then we started talking about quiditch, something all of us but Hermione love to talk about. After a few hours and A LOT of junk food and butterbeer we started to get tired and fell asleep.

"I need to take Draco down stairs." I said and looked over at George who was just now charming Abbs to take her down stairs. Both Dray and I stood up and I charmed him and led him to the portrait hole reaching it at the same time as George and Abbs.

"After you two little sister." George siad motioning me to the hole in the wall.

"Thanks, did you have fun with Abbs?"

"Of cource! I finally got the balls to ask her out."

"And?"

"We're going to the village together on the next trip."

"Way to go George!! I happy for both of you."

"Thanks sis. Hey I'm sorry about the whole Malfoy thing. Fred talked to me and I can see now how happy he makes you. I still don't like him but I'll at least put up with him for your sake." I smiled.

"Thanks George. Maybe you and Fred can help convince Harry and Ron to at least tolerate him. Gin, Herms, and I have had little to no luck on that."

"I think we can, maybe. It will need A LOT of time though."

"Weeeeellll... you only have till the holidays. He's coming home with us."

"WOW, ok ummmm... well, we can try is all I'm saying."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Lets leave them here so we don't get cought, besides it's half way between all three houses." I said down on the third floor. George nodded and we took the charms off.

"Where are we?" Abbs asked

"Third floor near Flitwicks classroom." George told them and they both nodded.

"Night George, night Phsyco!" Abbs said hugging us both good night and walking off in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room. I turned around to say goodnight to Draco but before I even had time to open my lips he had me swpt up in a sweet, deep, passonate kiss. It convayed all of his feeling towrds me in it, love passion, want, and need all at the same time. Not even a hint of lust in it. I kissed him back with just as much passion and love, want and need as he was giving me.

After a few moments I pulled away from him and looked deep into is silvery blue eyes and rested in the circle of his arms loving his warmth agains my cold skin.

"Goodnight Dray." I wispered kissing him lightly.

"Goodnight my love. Have sweet dreams." He wispered back in my ear before kissing me one more time goodnight. He let me go, obviously not wanting to, and walked in the opposite direction of Abbs to get to the dungens where the Slytherin common rom was located.

"Ready to go back up stairs CC?" George asked me smiling. I nodded yawning. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me and bent down and knocked my knees out from under me picking me up bridal style.

"George put me DOWN!"

"Nope. You baby sister are about to fall asleep on your feet. I'm carrying you. Good thing you're small, if you were the same size as Ginnie this wouldn't work." I stuck my tung out at him. I hated being reminded that I was shorter than everyone in our family, EVEN MUM! I lay my head on his shoulder listening to this heart beat and was instantly asleep.

George's POV

About ten seconds after she lay her head on my shoulder she gained five killograms of dead waight as her muscles relaxed into a deep sleep.

I made it up to the port hole and aquardly climbed in. Once inside I tried to wake her up but couldn't so I climbed the boy's stairs to the very top. I knocked on the fourth year door with some difficulty and a sleepie eyed Ron opened the door.

"She woun't wake up, can she sleep here with you?"

"yah, lets get her changed." I nodded and carried her in and lay her down on Ron's bed. Ron pulled out a pair of Chuddly Cannons boxers and a white t-shirt out of his drowr. Together we took off her sheues, socks, long sleeve shirt, and jeans, leaving her in her bra and boy shorts, revealing several swerling tatoos in different colors and places. Ron took one look at them and swore.

"Mum's gonna kill her." He wispered traceing one on her shoulder to see if it pulled like a fake one when tuched. I nodded in aggreement as I pulled the t-shirt over her head while ron pulled his boxers onto her legs and up to her hips charming them to stay in place because she's smaller around than him.

"You know, this would be weard if it was anyone but Catie Cat." I told him as we moved her so both of them would hver room to sleep. Ron nodded as he gently climbed in bed and pulled the blakets up over tham both. We waved goodnight and he pulled the curtins around them both and lay down. I walked out of the room and down to mine. Once there I took off all my cloths but my boxers and climbed in bed falling asleep instantly.

Chap 20 Catie's POV

_Walking along a country path with wild flowers drowning the fields on both sides with vibrant colors. A blue butterfly lands on my finger and I smile at it. I walk to the top of the hill and I see a sight that worms me to my core. I smile and run down the hill to the place I haven't been in five years, I run to the Burrow, my home._

_I get to the front door and burst in panting slightly._

"_MUMMY! DAD! I'M HOME!" I call out. No one answers, so I go to the kitchen where mum is most of the time. What I see there scares me to death. Mum and dad are lying on the floor dead, blood splattered every where. The hot tears are flowing down my face. I run to the next floor to Ginnie's room. The tears come faster as I see the bloody corps of my mangled and dead baby sister on the floor in a pool of her own blood._

_Each of my siblings' rooms is the same. Finally I reach the top floor of my house, mine and Ron's room in the attic. I'm crying so hard I can't walk or see straight. I'm covered in the blood of my dead, mangled, and massacred family. Hesitantly I push the door to mine and Ron's room open. I see Ron standing there looking at me a blank look on his face and I cry harder, and try to tell him what happened. The words wouldn't come out threw my sobs. Then I see blood trickle down from the corner of his mouth. I gasp and cover my mouth with my hands shaking my head in disbelief. As he falls to the ground so do I. As I look up I see an evil clown standing over me holding a bloody knife, a knife soaked in the innocent blood of my family. I try to get up and run but my legs wouln't hold me, they've turned to jelly. I try to back away but the door is shut and locked._

"_Hello beautiful, it's your turn now. You're all alone and there's no where to run." He smiled evilly and raised the knife. "Prepare to DIE!!!" He lunged at me and I screamed._

I shot up in bed panting hard and drenched in a cold sweat. Wait... bed? I never went to bed. I looked down and saw a white t-shirt and a pair or yellow Chuddly Cannons boxers.

"Sis, are you ok?" I screamed and jumped falling off the bed. I curled into a small ball on the floor and cried my eyes out.

"Ron what was that?" someone asked

"Sounded like someone just died." Someone else added.

"Ron why is Catie crying on the floor curled up in a ball?" I heard Harry ask from above me somewhere.

"Why is Catie in our room?" someone else asked.

"Dean and Shamus, that was my sister screaming and falling out of bed, Nevil she fell asleep while George was carrying her up her and he couldn't wake her so he brought her to me. Harry I have no idea why she's like this, all I know is that she woke up pail as a sheet. Now can I talk to my baby sister?" I felt someone pick me up and cradle me in strong worm arms in their lap. I looked up and saw Ron's worried face and engulfed him in a tight hug. "Catie? God was it the dream about the clown killing all of us again?" I nodded crying harder into his shoulder while he stood up me in his arms. "Shhh... Catie Cat it's ok. No clown alive is tough enough or has ball enough to try and kill any of us, well maybe Percy but he's a pansy anyway." He said rubbing my back comfortingly and I chuckled a little.

"She's afraid a clown will kill all of you/" harry asked confused.

"No, you know how I am with spiders?"

"Yah, but what dose that have to do with her and clowns?"

"She's like that only I'd say about a hundred times worse. She won't even go to the circus."

"WOW!"

"Yah, wow. Hey Catie Cat, sis, I'm right here I'll keep you safe and the clowns away from you. Ok?"

I nodded. "Good, now, lets go back to sleep ok?" he lie down and I I snuggled up to him as close as I could get. He wrapped his arms around me as tight as he could and we fell asleep like that.

* * *

*Click* *Click* *Click* *Click*

I woke up and looked up to see Fred and George above us taking pictures of Ron and me sleeping.

"You two are so cute together."Fred cooed as he snapped another picture. I shot out of bed and chased them down stairs and threw the port pole. We ran all the way down to the Entrance Hall with me almost catching them quite a few times and them panting heavily before I was stopped. Two strong arms were wrapped firmly around my waist and I was pulled back into a perfectly toned and strong torso.

"Thank you Draco." George said as both twins stopped and panted being out of breath. "We shall escape now and hide so she doesn't kill us." He snapped one last picture and then they ran off.

"Dray let me GO!" I gritted wriggling trying and failing to follow the twins.

"No! The only place your going is to put something other than that on." I realized then that I was still in Ron's Chuddly Cannons boxers and t-shirt.

"I've been seen in less." Not really caring.

"How MUCH less?"

"Shorts and a mid-drift tank top OR a bikini."

"WHY?!"

"Well the first for WORK and the second for SWIMMING." I told him emphasizing the two words.

"Of, right. I forgot, sorry." He apologized his ears turning a light shade of pink.

"It's ok. Hey it's Saturday right?"

"Yes... why?"

"No reason. I have to find Abbs. Love you!" He kissed the top of my head and let me go. I dashed into the Great Hall earning LOTS of wolf whistles, cat calls, and disapproving looks. I looked down the Ravinclaw table and spotted Abbs seated next to Cho. I ran down there and took a seat next to Abbs on the bench and grabbed some toast.

"Hey Psycho. What's up?"

"You're staying in my dorm tonight that's what's up. We need to get the stuff."

"Right. Lets go!" We stood up and began running around the castle collecting everything we would need.

Chap 21

Abbie's POV

Psycho just took off her charms after leading me to her scarlet and gold homie common room. It's much cozier than mine is, mine is full of desks, bookshelves, hard armchairs, and a bloody statue for cryin' out loud!!

"I love you're common room Psycho."

"Yours must be nicer; it's blue and not as bright as the red and gold in here."

"Nope, yours is better. Ours is full of desks, bookshelves, hard armchairs, and a bloody statue for cryin' out loud!! Anyway shall we get started?"

"Oh yes! Let's go to my room." I nodded and followed her up stairs. We got to the very to p of the tower to the last landing and there was only one door there. She pushed it open and we entered. It was big and open and... blue? _You would think it would be gold and red like everything else in Gryfindore? Oh well it is Psycho's room it has to be different from everyone else's. _But it only has two beds a vanity two dressers and another door I assumed it was a bathroom.

"Hermione and I are the only ones in here. They didn't want six girls in a room only five so they moved her up here with me when they saw how close we were." I nodded and we got to work getting everything ready for tonight. We worked most of the day talking and laughing as we did about nothing in particular. "Oh I forgot something. I'll be right back." With that she got up and ran tripping out of the room. A few minutes later she came back holding a shimmering, thing, slipping around like water in her hands.

"Umm, Psycho what is that?" she smiled deviously.

"Harry's invisibility cloke." She told me as she held it up.

"How'd you get it?" I asked standing up and running my hand over the smooth material.

"Simple, I walked into there room and gave him my puppy face, you know, the one only you can resist. Anyway I asked him if I could borrow it for tonight and he dug it out and gave it to me." We pounded fists and smiled hugely. We looked over at Hermione's clock and saw it was almost time for dinner.

"Shall we go down?" I asked.

"Yah but sit at your table so the twins don't suspect anything." I nodded and let her put the charms on me.

Cat's POV

When we reached the Entrance Hall Abbs went and sat with her friends at her table while I was grabbed around the waist. I screamed from shock and turned around to see Draco smirking at me his arms still firmly around my waist. I smiled and stuck my tong out at him.

"Well hello to you too." He said his smirk turning into a smile. "So did you and Abbie have fun today?"

"Yeppers! Girl day can be a lot of fun sometimes... especially if it's mine and Abbs's idea of a girl day!"

"I'm glad. I figured you'd still be in that so I brought you this." He took off his jacket he was whereing and helped me put it on. I zipped it up and smiled at him. "Who's are thous anyway?"

"Well last night after we brought you and Abbs down stairs I was so tired that George carried me up stairs. Well on the way I fell asleep so he took me up to Ron and they changed me into this."

"So you're in you brother's boxers and t-shirt?"

"Yeppers! I love boxers they're so much more comfy that anything else."

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled shaking his head. "Do you want to sit with me for supper tonight?" I nodded and he took my hand leading me over to the Slytheran table and to his friends. We received a lot of confused looks and I got SEVERAL death glares from the Slytheran girls, especially Pans the Pug. Draco sat me down with his friends, Blaze on one side him on the other.

"You all know my girlfriend Catie." They nodded "Catie do you know them?" I looked at the people around us.

"I only know Blaze and Markous, beater and chaser right?"

"What?" They both asked confused.

"Sorry she dose that. If you play Quiditch at all she can tell and tell what position you play just by looking you over. A great talent and I wish I could do it."

"It's not that hard, anyway who are the rest of you?"

"They're Jarron, Tyler, Seth, Adam, Cameron, and Liam." I nodded to each and they nodded back. "Ok Catie you say that it's easy to tell who plays Quiditch and what position they play? Teach us."

"Ok. Boys look at me, Draco don't as anything. Now look and tell me, do I play Quiditch?" They all looked at me. After a few seconds all of them said no. "Incorrect. I do play Quiditch, what position do I play?"

They looked at me again for a minuet then there was a mix of chaser or beater. "Nope I play seeker. Now to tell if a person plays or not you look at the proportions of their body and if they are light enough to be fast on the pitch. There are NO fat Quiditch players."

"Ok so after that what if we still can tell?" Flint asked stuffing his mouth with potatoes.

"You look at the ideal build for each position and where the muscles are. Keepers are strong all over and have very firm and toned arm and leg muscles. Chasers have strong arms, shoulders, and pecks so they can through the quaffel around. Beaters Have big arms and shoulders and one arm is normally bigger that the other, also it helps to see if the can through a punch and cause some damage with it. Now seekers and small, normally short and skinny, and very light. We have a toned core with strong legs to hold on while doing maneuvers often with out our arms at all. Our arms are also strong because at time we fly around hanging on with only our arms. Draco is a BAD example of a seeker but only because he's so tall, so is Harry Potter. The both make up for it however with their speed and agility."

"Ok so after all that what if you still can't tell?" Blaze asked threw a mouth full of pudding.

"Mannerisms"

"Ok..." I looked up and saw Abbs heading my way.

"Well most seekers are full of themselves, I'm a bad example of that mannerism I never boast about my skills. Beaters are kind of like bludgers, keepers like to be in charge even if they aren't, and chasers are the nicest people you'll ever meet, generally speaking of course." I rushed as Abbs just now appeared behind me hitting Draco on the back of the head.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm stealing her and if you try and stop me I'll beat you." She stated a huge smile on her face as I stood up, kissed Draco goodnight, and grabbed her arm. We linked our arms and monkey walked out of the Great Hall, tripping every couple steps, to peels of laughter. I charmed her on the third floor and we went the rest of the way up to my room.


End file.
